A vida é um teatro
by TsukinoYue
Summary: Ah High School. Naruto é alegre. Sasuke é sombrio. Sakura é irritante. Isso, todos sabem, mas eles são só isso? Mas, o que os forçou a agir diferente? Só lendo para descobir. Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, OC, OOC, fofo e cliché. Talvez, seja mais do que aparenta.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

Capitulo 1 - Uzumaki Naruto

Era um dia lindo: céu azul, sol brilhante, o cantar dos pássaros.

Eu andava feliz pelas ruas de Konoha, pessoas estavam acenando para mim, sorrindo e fazendo o que tinham que fazer.

Um grupo de meninas veio em minha direção: "Naruto-sama!".

"Como você está, Naruto-sama?"

"Ne, Naruto-sama, você vai vir e brincar com a gente?"

Eu sorri: "Desculpe meninas, o grande Uzumaki Naruto não pode. Vocês sabem que eu adoraria ir e brincar com vocês" pisquei para elas deixando-as vermelhas "Mas eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer"

Elas pareciam desapontadas

"Mas você vai vir e brincar mais tarde, ne?" Uma das meninas disse

Eu peguei a mão dela e a beijei "Claro"

As outras meninas gritaram e deram risadinhas, sussurrando umas para as outras em seus ouvidos.

Deixei o grupo e continuei andando pela rua, mãos nos bolsos, silenciosamente cantando para mim, definitivamente andando like a boss.

"Naruto!"

Eu olhei atrás de mim, mas não encontrei nada, estranho. Nah, deve ser minha imaginação.

"Naruto!"

Parei e tentei encontrar a pessoa que estava me chamando, a voz era familiar, mas eu não sabia quem era.

"Naruto!"

A voz estava irritada. Quem era?

"Naruto, seu pirralho".

Merda, eu sei de quem é essa voz e isso significa que eu tenho que correr.

Corri sem perceber para onde estava indo. Parei ofegante rezando para que eu tenha corrido o suficiente para despistar meu perseguidor. Olhei ao meu redor, eu estava em uma planície verde com borboletas, eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava, mas pelo menos eu tinha frustrado o perseguidor.

Ou assim eu pensei que tinha.

"Naruto!"

Maldição

E para melhorar minha situação, um grande terremoto começou. Não vou morrer! Eu não posso morrer! Eu sou muito jovem e sexy para morrer!

Mas aconteceu, uma enorme rachadura se abriu abaixo dos meus pés e eu caí.

"Aaaaaaaahh!"

"Naruto! Acorda já!"

Com um baque eu bati no chão duro, lentamente abrindo os olhos, ofegante 'Oh, aquilo era um sonho'.

Cocei a cabeça, eu tinha um galo doendo por causa da queda. Olhei para o culpado tentando encontrar algum tipo de culpa por me puxar pra fora da cama, nada, apenas um sorriso divertido e satisfeito.

Eu ia reclamar, mas uma olhada feia me manteve quieto.

"O café da manhã tá pronto. Vê se se arruma rápido, se você quiser uma carona para a escola".

Tch, que horas eram?

O relógio na minha parede tinha que tá errado! Era 6 da manhã! Fala sério! Quem acorda tão cedo? Eu nunca acordei antes das 7! Ok, eu estava sempre atrasado, mas...

Por que eu estou discutindo comigo mesmo?

Eu me levantei e comecei a me arrumar: para o banheiro! Com tudo pronto, fui para a cozinha, pelo menos eu não tinha que preparar o café da manhã, o que era muito raro.

Eu entrei lá e estupidamente parei. Pisquei várias vezes para me certificar de que não estava sonhando, mesmo em sonho eu não achava que era possível.

"Ei! O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Apontei para a pessoa calmamente tomando café.

"Eu moro aqui, garoto", foi dito com uma aura superior como se eu fosse um idiota de 2 anos.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e me sentei para comer o meu café da manhã hm. Fiz meu pão com geleia e meu leite sagrado e quando eu ia morder - "Ei! O que você pensa que tá fazendo?".

O ladrão de pão sorriu lambendo os dedos de geleia "Muito lento, garoto".

Fiz beicinho (de um jeito másculo obviamente), mas aceitei a minha perda e rapidamente fiz outro pão, dessa vez tendo certeza de que o ladrão não agiria novamente, o que ele tentou, o que fez uma bagunça, mas ele não conseguiu roubar a minha comida. Muahahaha, a vitória é minha!

Eu olhei feio quando ele mudou de tática e tentou roubar o meu leite, mas, é claro, meu olhar não teve efeito "Não! Tire suas patas do meu leite!" E bebi todo o leite em um gole, o que me fez engasgar e tossir desesperadamente.

O ladrão demônio teve pena de mim e esfregou minhas costas, batendo mais forte do que ele deveria. Pelo menos ele me ajudou, eu parei de tossir e dei uma olhada feia "Você é um demônio, sabia?".

Ele sorriu maliciosamente "Sim, que seja. Agora me ajuda a limpar antes que o demônio de verdade chegue e encontre a bagunça que você fez".

Engoli em seco e comecei a limpar murmurando para mim mesmo "Mas foi você quem começou!".

Nós, felizmente, limpamos a tempo do outro demônio aparecer, sim aquele que indelicadamente me derrubou pra fora da minha cama antes que o sol tivesse surgido.

"E aí, vocês tão prontos?"

Fui para o meu quarto "Só tenho que pegar minhas coisas e escovar os dentes"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça "Você tem 5 minutos"

Quem leva mais do que isso para fazer só aquilo?

Dei uma última olhada no espelho, oh sim, eu estou ótimo.

"Vamos, princesa! Nós vamos te deixar para trás desse jeito! Como você consegue demorar tanto tempo?".

Ignorei o comentário e saí com os dois demônios.

Quando eu abri a porta do carro, fui rudemente empurrado para o lado "Banco de trás, garoto".

Eu fiz uma cara de pânico "Não fala que ela tá dirigindo!".

O demônio feminino olhou para mim "Você pode ir a pé, se assim quiser, pirralho".

Eu ri baixinho - zombar suas habilidades automobilísticas era divertido, sempre funcionava - e entrei no carro, clicando o cinto de segurança e colocando as mãos juntas como se estivesse rezando pela minha vida.

Falando sobre a minha vida, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto à sua disposição. Tenho 17 anos e estou no meu último ano em Konoha High School. Cabelo curto loiro bagunçado, olhos azuis, corpo bronzeado sexy, sorriso deslumbrante, tudo que uma garota poderia desejar. Bem, desejava eu que as meninas quisessem algo comigo além de ser seu escravo pessoal, eu sou mais como o perdedor da escola, bocudo com personalidade desagradável e forte, pelo menos é o que as pessoas dizem. Algumas meninas até disseram que se não fosse pela minha personalidade eu seria bastante popular, tenho certeza que eu era bonito. Mas eu nunca vou mudar para ser algo tão estúpido como um garoto popular, e eu sei que eu mereço alguém que goste de mim por mim como eu acreditava que todo mundo merecia o mesmo.

Eu suspiro; como eu gostaria que fosse verdade.

Agora eu estou sendo levado para a escola por esses dois demônios, ou melhor, meus dois demônios.

Meu irmão mais velho, Uzumaki Kurama, 25 anos, longos cabelos vermelhos espetados – longos o suficiente para alcançar sua cintura - que ele mantém em um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis claros e um sorriso tão mal quanto sua personalidade. Ele gosta de me incomodar mais do que tudo neste mundo. Kura-niisan é conhecido por suas habilidades de luta incríveis, ele é forte - eu sei disso com certeza já que eu sou provavelmente sempre a vítima de seus punhos quando ele assim o disse: me 'ensinou' a lutar - e ele costumava ser um delinquente até encontrar este trabalho na Bijuu Co.

E minha irmã mais velha, Uzumaki Kyuubi, 22 anos, longos lisos cabelos laranja - seu cabelo é tão longo que me faz pensar que eu sou o único que corta o cabelo nesta família - ela geralmente prende dois rabos de cavalo no topo da cabeça, um em cada lado, olhos azuis escuros que podem matar quando ela encara você, e uma personalidade forte. Ela também gosta de incomodar o pobre de mim mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Kyuu-neesan é conhecida por seu cérebro - o que faz com que ela se ache no direito de zombar das minhas notas e dizer que eu sou mais estúpido do que um peixe - e aparência, ela é realmente bonita. Ela estuda Direito na Akatsuki University, a melhor em todo o mundo.

Meus pais, você pergunta.

Bem, eu nunca os conheci. Eles morreram no dia em eu que nasci quando eu tinha literalmente horas de idade, no dia do meu aniversário aconteceu um grande terremoto, que destruiu a maior parte da cidade, mas eu não sei muito sobre isso. Meus irmãos eram crianças quando aconteceu, então eles não gostam de falar disso.

Eu tentei descobrir por mim mesmo, mas as pessoas se recusaram a falar sobre isso, elas consideravam ser um assunto tabu.

E, novamente, toda vez que pergunto a Kyuu-neesan ou Kura-niisan eles dizem que eu sou muito jovem ou eu não iria entender e no final dizem que me contariam quando eu tivesse idade o suficiente. Problema é que eu nunca tenho idade o suficiente e eu não quero entender, eu quero respostas!

Eu nem sei como eles são, só posso imaginar baseado na aparência minha e dos meus irmãos, não há fotos e ninguém nunca nem disse os nomes deles para mim. É muito injusto e frustrante.

Eu suspirei e olhei através do vidro pra saber onde eu estava. Droga, eu podia ver a escola já.

"Ne, por que a Nee-san tá dirigindo hoje?"

Kura-niisan não se preocupou em olhar para mim - uma vez que estávamos no carro, não era uma coisa confortável para fazer - ainda que, ele se incomodou em me responder, estranho.

"Kyuubi tem um encontro hoje"

Oh, eu deveria ter percebido, ela estava usando maquiagem e roupas apertadas. Não era seu primeiro encontro, longe disso, como eu disse antes, ela era bonita, mas...

"Então, quem é a vítima dessa vez?" Kurama e eu compartilhamos um sorriso maligno.

Embora não tenha durado muito já que ela não hesitou em tirar a mão do volante e bater na minha cabeça nos lançando seu olhar assassino.

"Não é da sua conta, pirralho".

Ela suspirou "Estamos aqui"

Eu saltei do carro e abaixei a cabeça no nível da janela aberta. "Então significa que eu vou ter que andar para casa hoje"

"Se você não se importar em esperar até as 5 eu posso vir te buscar"

Eu pensei por um momento "Mm eu te ligo"

Ela balançou a cabeça e assim eu me virei nos meus calcanhares, quase pronto para enfrentar o portão do inferno, mas um puxão no meu casaco me fez olhar para trás.

"O quê?" Eu pisquei confuso.

"Você não tá esquecendo nada, garoto" meu irmão ruivo disse.

Eu pensei por um momento. Eu tive minhas roupas, certeza, minha mochila, meu celular e meu IPod. "Não, eu não estou".

Ele suspirou "Tch, você realmente é descuidado, garoto. Aqui, você esqueceu o seu colar".

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque, como eu pude esquecer isso? "Onde estava?"

"Banheiro... foi a última vez que fui bonzinho o suficiente para pegar para você. Você sabe que a Baa-chan ficaria chateada se você o perdesse"

Eu me senti culpado "Desculpa Nii-san, brigado".

Meus olhos não perderam o sorriso suave reprimido. Ele beliscou meu nariz como sempre fazia "Vai garoto, você vai se atrasar... de novo".

Eu esfreguei o meu nariz e bufei por um instante... Então sorri me levantando e jogando minha mochila no meu ombro.

"Tchau Nii-san. Tchau Nee-san, tenta não assustar o pobre rapaz muito hein".

Eu ri quando ela me mostrou um dedo e deu partida no carro "É melhor você se comportar pirralho... tchau".

Entrei no edifício deprimente chamado escola como todos os dias, a única diferença: Eu não estava atrasado como de costume. Carreguei meu corpo pelos corredores familiares até minha sala de aula. Expirando, coloquei meu sorriso habitual e entrei no lugar mais um dia da minha vida, o que era essa sensação?

Por que o meu coração estava batendo rápido?

Não era a primeira vez que acontecia, meu coração funcionava como meu sexto sentido, quando disparava sem motivo aparente significava que algo estava para acontecer.

Era bom ou ruim?

Eu só podia imaginar.


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Capítulo 2 - Uchiha Sasuke

Estava chovendo, perfeito. Poucas pessoas nas ruas, nem quente nem frio, os únicos ruídos vinham das gotas de chuva e do aumento do tráfego. Eu meio sorri andando pelas ruas quase desertas.

Nenhuma fã a vista, só eu e meu guarda-chuva silenciosamente caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha.

Eu olhei para o céu. Estava tudo cinza, do jeito que eu gostava.

"Sasuke"

Não, por favor, me diga que não é uma fã perseguidora.

"Sasuke"

Espera, o chamado veio de cima de mim, do céu. Seria uma experiência celestial?

Mwahahaha, finalmente!

Finalmente alguém lá em cima viu que eu merecia ser uma figura divina acima do meu irmão idiota.

As nuvens se abriram trazendo a luz ofuscante.

Merda, era muito brilhante.

Muito brilhante.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. O que foi essa parede está fazendo aqui? Pera, essa era a minha parede.

Eu me virei para o outro lado da cama.

Ah! Meus olhos! Quem abriu as cortinas?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes para ajustar os olhos á luz.

Sentei na minha cama ainda sonolento.

Uma sombra?

Olhei para cima... e rosnei.

"O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto?"

"Te acordando, você tá atrasado"

Eu peguei meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira. Já era 06 da manhã!

"Merda"

"Olha a boca"

Eu olhei feio "Cuida dos seus problemas, Itachi"

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito "Você é meu problema, Otouto", ele sorriu divertido "Você estava dormindo com o seu dinossauro de pelúcia?"

É por isso que eu odiava quando ele entrava no meu quarto, ele sempre, sempre, achava uma razão para me irritar.

Eu joguei o dito dinossauro nele com força total "Por que você não compra um gato e cuidar das 7 vidas dele em vez da minha!"

Ele se dirigiu ao corredor fora do meu quarto levando meu dinossauro em seus braços. Ele parou no meio do caminho e virou a cabeça para mim para que eu pudesse ver seu sorriso sádico "Eu já tenho um... Sasu-neko"

Eu cerrei os dentes de raiva "Sai daqui agora!"

Ele riu e se apoiou na moldura da porta "Ah, a propósito, você estava falando dormindo"

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Falando? Falando o quê? A última parte do meu sonho veio em mente.

Merda. Eu não podia ter dito aquilo alto, podia?

Itachi sorriu "Agora Deus Sasuke se apronte, seu irmão idiota está esperando na cozinha"

Eu enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro

Ah! Eu queria morrer!

Carreguei meu corpo pesado para o banheiro. Precisava muito de um banho para acordar.

Demorei mais do que eu costumava, mas o chuveiro estava tão bom.

Finalmente eu consegui deixar todas as minhas coisas prontas, o que não demorou muito já que eu tinha tudo organizado, o que geralmente leva muito tempo é fazer com que meu cabelo fique do jeito que eu gosto. Liso na frente e espetado atrás.

Eu sorri para meu reflexo no espelho. Bom.

Olhei para o relógio no meu caminho para a cozinha.

Merda, eu já estava atrasado! O que aconteceu com o tempo? Quando ele passou tão rápido?

Onde estava meu irmão mais velho inútil?

Ele estava calmamente me esperando na cozinha.

Peguei uma maçã e um copo de suco na geladeira, não me preocupando em sentar para comer. Eu estava atrasado.

Eu não tinha tempo para lavar o copo que eu tinha usado, então eu só o coloquei dentro da pia para mais tarde, eu não costumava fazer isso, mas também, eu não estava acostumado a estar atrasado. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Eu vi que meu irmão ainda tinha meu dinossauro em seus braços. Eu rapidamente salvei o meu precioso amigo de infância de seus braços malvados e voltei pro meu quarto para pegar minhas coisas e escovar os dentes.

De volta á entrada principal, a porta estava aberta e eu pude ouvir buzina do carro lá da rua.

Dentro do carro, eu pude relaxar um pouco, pelo menos eu estava a caminho da escola. Itachi parecia estranhamente feliz.

"Por que você ainda tem aquela coisa, Otouto?"

Com 'aquela coisa' ele se referia ao meu dinossauro, isso me irritou. Mas sabendo que não era meu dia de sorte eu decidi contra ficar com raiva contra e apenas responder honestamente, eu não era mais criança.

Eu suspirei, não era fácil responder isso, Itachi nunca tinha questionado sobre isso antes, mas "Porque é o único e último presente da mãe e do pai, que ainda estava intacto"

"..."

O silêncio habitual agradável não estava lá. Em vez disso, uma atmosfera estranha estava nos pressionando naquele pequeno espaço.

Eu tentei parar de pensar nisso e pensar em outras coisas da minha vida.

Minha vida.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17anos, último ano em Konoha High School. Cabelos pretos com iguais olhos negros, pele pálida e corpo magro, porém forte. As pessoas me descreviam como quieto, misterioso, bonito e um verdadeiro gênio. Não que eu discordava, mas às vezes elas esperavam muito de mim, eu ainda era apenas humano. Mas não que as pessoas se importavam para tentar conhecer o verdadeiro eu, aparências contavam mais do que tudo na vida, o que leva ás meninas. Desde muito pequeno, as meninas sempre me seguiram, elas declaravam seu amor por mim mesmo que nunca tinham falado comigo uma vez. No começo, eu gostava da atenção, mas então você cresce e acha que é estúpido, elas nunca se apaixonaram por mim, não pelo meu verdadeiro eu, elas gostavam do Sasuke de suas imaginações. Elas nunca me conheceram, e nunca tentaram. Por causa disso, eu rejeitava todas as meninas que tinham 'se apaixonado por mim', eu nunca dei razões e nunca me importei se choravam, não era culpa minha. O problema foi quando rejeitar todas as meninas fez meu fã clube aumentar e criou rumores estranhos como eu já estava noivo ou que eu tinha uma namorada mais velha. Eu não tinha, eu só estava tentando viver minha vida quieta em paz do jeito que eu queria.

Frustrante. Eu não costumo falar tanto assim, bem, não alto. Mas dentro da minha cabeça eu falo o tempo todo. Tá bem que às vezes eu não ouço as pessoas, então eu criei a resposta perfeita 'Hn'. Podia ser usado para qualquer coisa.

Chega de falar de mim

Como você deve saber a pessoa me levando pra a escola é o meu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, 22 anos. Nós no parecemos muito, olhos escuros, cabelo preto, mas o seu era longo e preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Ele tem o mais maligno sorriso e o olhar da morte. Ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre me irritando, é como sua missão na vida. Ele estuda Direito na Akatsuki University e não há nada que ele não possa fazer. Foi ele que me ensinou autodefesa e tinha uma coisa por artes marciais. Ita-niisan costumava ser o meu modelo e herói quando eu era criança, mas isso mudou de repente quando eu tinha uns 8 anos. E só piorou quando eu tinha 12.

Mas isso tem a ver com os meus pais. Ah, sim, meus pais.

Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 8 anos em um grande incêndio que pegou todo o distrito em que vivíamos com todos os parentes Uchiha. Eu não estava em casa quando aconteceu, eu tinha ido para um acampamento com a escola e estava animado para contar tudo sobre isso para eles. Infelizmente, quando eu cheguei em casa, não tinha deixado muito, Itachi tinha sobrevivido, ele estava abaixo dos corpos queimados dos meus pais. Os bombeiros disseram que era a única razão porque Itachi tinha sobrevivido. A outra coisa que sobreviveu foi o meu dinossauro de pelúcia, encontrado nos braços da minha mãe, e durante anos eu pude sentir seu cheiro nele. Ele me ajudava a dormir à noite quando os pesadelos eram muito reais e assustadores.

Ninguém pôde explicar a causa do incêndio, foi um acidente, eles disseram.

Depois desse acidente, Itachi nunca foi o mesmo, ele se tornou distante e frio, e durante anos parecia que me desprezava, agindo e dizendo sempre que eu não era bom o suficiente. E um dia quando eu tinha 12 anos, ele decidiu me dizer o que realmente tinha acontecido no dia do incêndio.

Apenas pensando nisso me fazia tremer e eu odeio falar sobre isso tanto quanto eu odeio falar sobre a morte dos meus pais.

Hoje em dia, eu e meu irmão estamos... bem, eu acho. Nós não somos como costumávamos ser quando nossos pais ainda estavam vivos, mas estamos nos dando melhor do que o tempo dos meus 8 aos 15 anos. Levei três anos para perdoá-lo do que ele tinha me contado.

Livre de todos os meus pensamentos, vi que estávamos chegando na escola e decidi romper o silêncio, não dava pra ficar pior em tão pouco tempo.

"Nii-san..."

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas seu rosto estava de volta a sua expressão feliz de antes. "Sim Sasuke?"

"O que aconteceu? Você tá incomumente alegre e comunicativo desde manhã."

"Verdade, mas você não tá me ignorando como costuma fazer"

"Eu prefiro não ter de enfrentar as consequências de ignorar você"

Ele sorriu, satisfeito com minha resposta.

"Não é algo que aconteceu, é algo que vai acontecer."

Eu estava claramente curioso "E o que é que consegue deixar o normalmente sem emoções Itachi, feliz?"

"Eu, irmãozinho, tenho um encontro."

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha "Você quer dizer uma reunião"

Ele riu: "Não, eu quero dizer um encontro, um encontro mesmo"

Meus olhos aumentaram um pouco, minha boca estava ligeiramente aberta e eu tinha certeza que eu parecia um idiota. "Uau, você pode na verdade conversar com as pessoas? Como amigavelmente conversar com as pessoas?"

Ele virou os olhos como se dissesse 'E tem algo que eu não possa fazer?'

Fiquei estranhamente animado. Essa era a primeira vez que ouvia que o meu irmão tinha um encontro. "Quem é? Onde vocês se conheceram? Aonde vocês vão no encontro?"

Ele riu de novo, totalmente divertido com a minha reação. "Você sabe que é o meu encontro, não seu."

Franzi a testa.

Ele sorriu "Eu não vou dizer quem é, é da minha universidade e eu não tenho ideia de onde eu estou indo para o nosso encontro, não fui eu que escolhi"

Eu queria saber mais. Havia milhões de perguntas na minha mente.

Ita-niisan cutucou minha testa como sempre fazia pra chamar minha atenção.

"Você tem que ir, você tem literalmente 20 segundos para entrar na sala de aula se não quiser se atrasar"

Ah merda, a escola!

"Que horas você vem me buscar hoje?"

"Mais ou menos ás cinco"

Saltei do carro o mais rápido que pude.

"Tchau Nii-san. É bom me contar tudo depois!"

Corri para o prédio da escola o mais depressa possível, eu não queria chegar atrasado.

Eu tinha 20 segundos de acordo com Itachi. Olhei para o meu celular.

Droga, ele vai me pagar! Eram 20 segundos pro segundo sinal.

Eu nunca estive, nunca, em toda minha vida, nunca estive atrasado para qualquer coisa, especialmente pra escola.

Parei em frente à porta da sala de aula e senti um arrepio na espinha. Significava que algo iria acontecer.

Bom ou ruim?

Eu só podia imaginar.

Eu coloquei meu habitual rosto estoico e bati na porta antes de abri-la lentamente.

Hatake Kakashi, o professor de história, estava lá.

Eu queria morrer! Eu estava mais atrasado do que esse cara! Eu deveria morrer! Kakashi-sensei era sempre o último a entrar na sala de aula, era uma lei não falada! E eu tinha acabado de quebrá-la.

Eu podia ouvir os sussurros e sentir todos os olhares em mim. É claro que meu rosto estava inexpressivo, mesmo que por dentro eu estava surtando.

Kakashi me chamou e me disse para escrever o meu nome na lousa no segundo espaço. Ele disse que era extremamente importante que eu escrevesse no segundo espaço.

Eu fiz meu característico "Hn" e fingi que eu não me importava com nada.

Kakashi-sensei começou "Então, como Sasuke já está aqui. Eu acho que ele pode ser o primeiro a escrever seu nome na lousa."

Ele sorriu para mim "Por favor, Sasuke"

Eu estava tremendo por dentro. Por fora, eu estava tão de boa quanto eu era conhecido.

E então, eu fiz a única coisa que mudou tudo.

Eu escrevi o meu nome.

Se eu tivesse acordado mais cedo naquele dia.

Tarde demais


	3. O primeiro livro do Naruto

Capitulo 3 - O primeiro livro do Naruto

Quando a porta se abriu revelando não outro se não Uchiha Sasuke, eu soube, com certeza, que era o fim do mundo.

Esse cara era muitas coisas: chato, arrogante, sem coração, mesquinho, mal humorado e um completo babaca; mas ele nunca, nunca, nunca foi de se atrasar.

O dia estava estranho o suficiente para o nosso professor de história, Kakashi-sensei, chegar a tempo. Fala sério! EU cheguei cedo hoje! E agora Sasuke chegou atrasado! Era um sinal. Um bem ruim.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a escrever o nome na lousa. Não era justo; ele chegou atrasado e foi o primeiro? Tch, eu espero que ele pegue o pior personagem.

Ah sim, deixa eu explicar.

Konoha High School tem essa tradição: todo ano os alunos do último ano tem que fazer uma peça. Eu particularmente gosto da ideia. De qualquer jeito, a escola convida dois ou três ex-alunos para atuar com a gente, alguma coisa sobre como a escola formou pessoas incríveis, a interação entre os ex-alunos que contam suas experiências depois da escola e toda aquela merda.

A peça desse ano era 'Romeu e Julieta'. Os outros deviam achar que eu odiava esse tipo de romancinho.

Bem, na verdade eu amava a peça e sabia todas as falas de coração. Era com certeza minha história favorita por mais razões que o amor trágico.

Ler nunca foi fácil pra mim porque eu tinha um alto grau de dislexia, o que me fez um aprendiz tardio. Mas isso não significa que eu não gostava de ler, só levava pra mim mais esforço e tempo que para um pessoa normal.

Mas 'Romeu e Julieta' era diferente.

Vamos ter um flashback:

Eu tinha uns 10 anos, o último da sala, de novo. Ninguém sabia que eu era disléxico, nem mesmo eu, então as pessoas apenas assumiam que eu era burro. Naquele tempo, ninguém se importava em perguntar por que eu ia tão mal na escola. Claro, eu era a criança órfã a qual os únicos parentes era dois adolescentes delinquentes.

Até que pediram para lermos Romeu e Julieta, não a versão original, mas, sabe, aquela edição para criança. Enfim, eu estava lendo o livro no meu restaurante favorito - Ichiraku ramen –, pelo menos tentando ler. O livro estava de ponta-cabeça - não que eu soubesse nem que fizesse alguma diferença pra mim - mas ninguém me avisou, eles todos assumiram que eu estava fazendo algo estúpido pra chamar atenção - não que eu nunca tenha feito isso.

Bem, ninguém me avisou, só ele.

O homem se sentou ao meu lado. Eu o conhecia da escola, o professor de literatura, Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, por que você tá lendo o livro de ponta-cabeça?"

Eu olhei pra ele confuso.

"Do que você tá falando, Iruka-sensei?"

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas em pensamento. Então pegou alguns papéis em sua maleta e escreveu alguma coisa.

"Naruto, você pode ler isso pra mim, por favor?"

Concordei confuso com a cabeça e comecei a 'ler'. Quando eu acabei, ele parecia incomodado. O que eu tinha feito de errado dessa vez?

"Iruka-sensei, eu não sei o que tá errado, mas eu juro que não foi culpa minha dessa vez"

Ele pareceu surpreso, suspirou e mexeu a cabeça negativamente.

"É claro que não é culpa sua… Naruto, eu não posso dizer isso com certeza, mas eu tenho quase certeza que você tem dislexia. Eu acho que você deveria ir num psicólogo".

Meus olhos aumentaram "O que? Eu vou morrer? Eu já estou morrendo? Por favor, me diga Iruka-sensei, o que tá acontecendo comigo?"

Ele riu "Você não vai morrer disso, Naruto. Dislexia é uma dificuldade de aprendizagem que pode dificultar a capacidade de uma pessoa a ler, escrever, soletrar, e às vezes falar."

No final, Iruka-sensei insistiu em pagar pela minha comida e me levar pra casa; ele disse que queria conversar com pelo menos um dos meus irmãos.

Kura-niisan estava trabalhado até tarde como sempre, mas Kyuu-neesan estava em casa.

A conversa foi breve; ela concordou com a cabeça em me levar no psicóloco assim que possível. Quando sensei saiu, ela olhou pra mim e suspirou. Eu esperava que, uma vez na vida, ela não fosse tirar sarro de mim, que ela iria entender e levar isso tão a sério quanto soava, mas...

"Você só causa problema mesmo, não é, pirralho? Droga, agora eu vou ter que te levar num psicólogo só porque você é burro e não sabe ler".

Não era a primeira vez que ela me chamava de burro ou estúpido ou algo do gênero, mas dessa vez era diferente.

Foi a gota d'água.

Não consegui conter as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto. Tudo ficou embaçado e eu corri pro meu quarto. Eu chorei por Deus sabe lá quanto tempo na minha cama.

Eu não ouvi quando a Kyuubi entrou no meu quarto e sentou no fim da cama.

Eu pulei quando a voz dela encontrou meus ouvidos. Olhei pra ela, ela estava lendo pra mim.

"O que você tá fazendo?"

"Eu acho q eu to lendo" Como se eu não soubesse disso.

"Tch, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Por que? Eu sou burro certo? Então por que perder seu tempo?"

"Só cala a boca e escuta, pirralho. A história é boa, então presta atenção" ela meio me olhou feio.

Vire os olhos "Tá bom"

O livro era fino e não era difícil de entender. Não demorou muito pra Kyuu-neesan terminar.

Eu estava soluçando "Então... eles morreram? Você disse... que era... boa... mas eles... eles morreram".

"Oh, por favor, criança, é só uma história"

"Mas… mas é tão triste"

Kyuu-neesan afagou minha cabeça "É triste, mas eles morreram por aqueles que amavam, não é uma coisa boa?"

Eu lentamente parei de chorar "Acho que sim... Nee-chan?"

"Sim?"

"Você acha que as pessoas fazem isso na vida real? Elas morrem por aqueles que amam?"

Seus olhos escureceram um pouco; ela pareceu perdida em pensamento como se estivesse lembrando algo doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

Ela pegou meu queixo, para que então eu a olhasse nos olhos, e deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Pisquei totalmente surpreso ao gesto gentil.

Ela sorriu doce e amargamente "Eu acho que as pessoas são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por aqueles que eles amam"

Ela se levantou "Você pode entender, Naru-chan, por que Romeu e Julieta preferiram a mostra ao invés de uma vida sem um ao outro?"

Eu sorri "Sim, porque eles morreram, significou que eles realmente se amavam. É triste, mas bonito... o que eu não entendo é: é possível amar alguém que você mal conhece tanto assim?"

Ela riu baixinho, aqueles olhos doces amargos de memória estavam de volta "Sim, é".

Eu ainda tinha mais uma pergunta "Nee-chan, por que você tá tão boazinha comigo agora?"

Ela andou até a porta e apagou as luzes "Porque eles morreram, Naru-chan" e eu pude completar a frase sozinho, eu tinha acabado de dizer algo assim não fazia muito tempo. 'Porque eles morreram, significou que eles realmente se amavam. '. 'Porque eles morreram Naru-chan, significa que eu realmente te amo'.

E por anos eu acreditei que ela estava falando de Romeu e Julieta.

"Agora vai dormir. Boa noite Naru-chan".

Meus olhos estavam pesados e meu peito estava confortavelmente quente "Boa noite Nee-chan"

A última coisa que eu vi foi a Kyuubi fechando a porta bem devagar.

"Obrigado" Eu murmurei.

No dia seguinte, Kyuubi me perguntou se eu queria ler a versão original.

"Eu tenho que ler pra escola, então a gente pode ler junto, pirralho".

Eu entusiasticamente concordei "Sim"

E todas as noites nós líamos um ato. 'Pergunta pra mim sei você não souber uma palavra… ' ela disse '… eu não quero perder meu tempo lendo pra você se você não entender'.

Na cena final, eu chorei tanto, tanto que eu achei que meus olhos iam saltar pra fora. I não chorei só por causa do fim trágico, mas principalmente porque era a última noite que a Kyuu-neesan leria comigo, a última noite que agente ia conversar sobre assuntos inúteis e a última noite que ela daria um beijo no meu nariz e diria boa noite.

Como na primeira vez que ela leu pra mim, ela afagou minha cabeça até eu parar de chorar.

Quando ela se levantou pra ir embora, eu peguei sua camiseta e a abracei com força enterrando meu rosto em sua barriga.

Ela não reclamou quando eu molhei sua camiseta em lágrimas nem falou nada sobre o repentino gesto de afeto. Ela apenas permaneceu lá, suavemente afagando minha cabeça.

Em alguma hora ao longo daquela cena eu adormeci. Meu peito estava quente, mas apertado e meu corpo estava cansado das tantas lágrimas. Eu adormeci e tive uma noite sem sonhos.

É melhor nós terminarmos esse flashback aqui. Pensar sobre aquilo deixa meu coração mais quente e traz lágrimas no canto dos meus olhos, fazendo-os brilharem.

Sinto saudade daquele tempo.

De volta ao presente. Eu acho que eu tinha razões fortes pra amar tanto assim a peça. Não somente era linda, mas me mostrou dois heróis da minha vida; Iruka-sensei, o primeiro adulto a prestar atenção em mim, e Kyuubi-neesan, minha querida irmã.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sim?"

"Eu estou te chamando faz um tempo, vem, é a sua vez."

Eu levantei e fui até a lousa, só tinha um espaço em branco, por que Kakashi se incomodou em me chamar se eu era o último? Maldito professor preguiçoso por não escrever meu nome.

Os papéis seriam escolhidos por sorte. Eles estavam escritos acima dos espaços em branco, mas escondidos, então não haveria discussão sobre os papéis e era meio que justo, deixa a sorte decidir quem era quem. O papéis femininos estavam escritos á esquerda e os masculinos á direita, entre os personagens haviam todas as tarefas de produção é claro, então todos participariam, mesmo que indiretamente.

Eu queria atuar como Mercúcio, Romeu não era ruim, mas Mercúcio era mais legal. Um dos mais extraordinários personagens de todas as peças de Shakespeare. Leal a seus amigos e morais, Mercúcio transborda com imaginação, bom senso, e, em vezes, uma sátira estranha e cortante e fervor, definitivamente meu personagem favorito. Por favor, deixa eu ser ele.

Fechei meus olhos 'Mãe, pai, eu nunca pedi nada de vocês, mas, por favor, se vocês puderem fazer alguma coisa pelo filhinho de vocês, por favor, deixa eu ser Mercúcio. Obrigado' e lentamente escrevi meu nome no último espaço. Com a sorte que eu tinha, eu provavelmente seria deixado de fora da peça.

Kakashi não revelaria os papéis até o final da aula. ¬¬'

E é claro que o tempo tinha que passar ridiculamente devagar. Eu sabia que seria o dia mais longo da minha vida e mal tinha começado, Eu estava sentindo como se tivesse se passado anos desde que eu acordei, só tinham se passado duas horas!

O fim da aula veio eventualmente.

"Okay pessoal, sem lição hoje. Apenas leiam a peça e tentem pensar em como ela vai afetar todas as suas notas. Como vocês todos sabem, a peça conta metade de todas as suas notas, então se esforcem e não reclamem dos seus papéis."

Antes que Kakashi pudesse revelar os ditos papéis, a porta se abriu. Um flash verde voou até o centro da sala.

"Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

Você podia ver as caras de WTF em todo mundo.

"Gai, o que você tá fa-"

"Kakashi, meu eterno rival! Eu não pude deixar de ouvir o que você estava dizendo... e você fez isso ERRADO!"

"Gai, eu nã-"

"NÃO! Eu vou te mostrar como se faz!"

Gai-sensei pegou seu microfone – Onde ele esconde aquela coisa? – fez suas poses únicas, e por únicas eu quero dizer estranhas, e começou a gritar.

"PESSOAL, O ÚLTIMO ANO É O MELHOR ANO DE TODAS AS SUAS VIDAS! NÃO ESCUTEM O KAKASHI, NÃO LIGUEM PARA AS NOTAS! A ÚNICA COISA QUE IMPORTA É QUE VOCÊS SE DIVIRTAM E USEM TODO O SEU PODER DA JUVENTUDE NA PEÇA! AH JUVENTUDE!"

E do mesmo jeito que ele apareceu, ele desapareceu, deixando as caras de WTF pra trás.

Kakashi-sensei tossiu conseguindo nossa atenção.

"Ahn, depois desse discurso interessante do Gai, eu acho que é hora de revelar seus papéis."

O excitamento anterior voltou. Todos estavam curiosos, não só pra saber o papel que iriam ter, mas principalmente pra saber quem seria o Romeu e a Julieta. Eu estava curioso também.

Quando Kakashi-sensei finalmente revelou os papéis…

Todos prenderam o fôlego.

Eu sorri. Oh isso certamente seria divertido.


	4. Amigos

Capítulo 4 - Amigos

Eu sorri. Oh isso certamente seria divertido.

Fechei os olhos e juntei minhas mãos.

"Obrigado Mãe. Obrigado Pai. Muito muito obrigado"

Sim, eu seria Mercúcio, mas não era a única razão que eu estava sorrindo.

O elenco se encaixava perfeitamente na minha opinião, eu iria me divertir assistindo meus amigos atuarem. Deixem-me contar um por um dos meus amigos e seus papéis na peça. Hm, com quem eu iria começar?

Ah já sei!

Vamos começar com o meu grande amigo Inuzuka Kiba. Eu conheço Kiba desde o jardim de infância, como a maioria dos meus amigos, mas o hálito de cachorro era de alguma forma especial. Éramos conhecidos como os dois encrenqueiros da escola, nós não podíamos ficar juntos por mais de um segundo sem planejar uma travessura em alguém ou quebrar alguma coisa em nossas pequenas aventuras. Kiba tinha tanta energia quanto eu, você pode imaginar o desastre que é ter duas crianças hiperativas na mesma sala fechada. Haha, nós passamos por muita coisa juntos. Kiba queria ser veterinário assim como sua irmã, que por acaso era uma grande amiga da minha irmã, Hana estudava na Akatsuki University e era tão má qaunto a Kyuubi com o Kiba. O engraçado é que Kiba seria Benvólio, um amigo do Mercúcio. Eu estava ansioso por isso.

Kiba era um grande amigo da Hinata, bem, como seu amigo, eu sabia que ele tinha sentimentos por ela, o que era muito fácil de saber o porque. Hyuuga Hinata era a garota mais bonita e gentil que eu já conheci, ela era também muito gostosa, mas a última vez que eu disse isso pro Kiba, ele ficou bravo e me deu um soco, e foi quando eu descobri sobre seus sentimentos pela menina. De qualquer forma, Hinata é doce, ela era uma das poucas meninas que não me tratou mal. Nós não falamos muito, porque ela é extremamente tímida e às vezes desmaia quando fala muito. De qualquer forma, sempre que eu preciso, eu sei que posso contar com ela, ela é corajosa e amável. Ela é o tipo de amiga que você só pode desejar o melhor dos melhores, ela certamente merece. Hinata seria a Senhora Montecchio, eu acho que seria bom para ela, ela não tinha muitas falas e era um bom papel. Tenho certeza que ela ficaria incrível vestida como uma nobre dama.

Eu acho que a única razão Hinata não ter todos os meninos da escola a seus pés é por causa do seu primo, Hyuuga Neji. Neji já estava na Universidade, ele estudava ciências audiovisuais ou algo parecido, mas ele era um dos alunos convidados, Neji é nosso amigo por causa da Hinata. Ele era assustador e totalmente superprotetor com a menina, há rumores de que ele quebraria em dois quem chegasse perto dela com más intenções. Ele era um cara legal, quieto, mas um cara legal. A única coisa que era de alguma forma perturbadora eram seus olhos, eles eram os mesmos que os de Hinata, mas por alguma razão, eu não tinha medo quando ela olhava para mim, mas quando Neji o fazia, eu tremia, eu tenho certeza que ele podia ver através da minha alma e ler os meus pensamentos com os olhos, era assustador. Neji seria Páris, é totalmente adequado, Neji tinha essa aura presunçosa e ele com certeza tinha habilidades de atuação, ele tinha atuado como o personagem principal no ano passado.

O outro aluno convidado era uma garota chamada Tenten. Eu não sei muito sobre ela, ela é meio chata. Eu sei que ela estuda Educação Física na Universidade e é boa, mas eu não sei nada mais dela. Ela seria a Senhora Capuleto, então eu acho que ficaria tudo bem. Minha opinião sobre Tenten é como a minha opinião sobre Senhora Capuleto, elas eram ok.

O último estudante convidado era um garoto estranho, Rock Lee. O menino era como um segundo Gai-sensei, o mesmo entusiasmo, estranheza e discurso da juventude. Lee era um trabalhador, ele fazia tudo com esforço e dedicação, o que era algo que eu admirava nele. Ele também estudava Educação Física na Universidade e eu ouvi dizer que ele é o primeiro da classe. Ele é um cara legal com gostos estranhos, o papel de "coro" seria fantástico na sua, deixe-me dizer, voz da juventude. A peça ia parecer mais engraçada com o seu entusiasmo.

Lee era o único que conseguia suportar as olhadas do Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara veio de Suna com seus irmãos quando tinha cerca de 12 anos. Ele era um garoto quieto, com problemas de sono, isso o deixava mal-humorado o tempo todo. Ele costumava brigar contra todos que se aproximavam dele, até mesmo seu irmão e irmã, ele teve uma infância difícil, muito parecida com a minha. Nós éramos parecidos de uma forma, mas Gaara preferiu fechar-se ao mundo ao invés de gritar sua existência como eu tinha feito. Felizmente, ele não é mais assim, agora todo mundo o respeita como um príncipe, ele é rico e tudo, o que o fez ser sequestrado uma vez, mas essa não é a razão pela qual ele é como um príncipe, Gaara é um bondoso em seu próprio jeito e um verdadeiro amigo, eu acredito que isso conta mais que dinheiro. Bem, acho que sua história é muito longa e complexa para dizer em poucas palavras. De qualquer forma, ele seria o Príncipe Escalo, caiu como uma luva hein.

Gaara era calmo na maioria das vezes, mesmo quando ele olhava feio. Mas se havia alguém que conseguia fazê-lo perder a calma, esse era Sai. Sai não era má pessoa, bem, não agora. Quando ele chegou pela primeira vez no nosso último ano de Middle School, todo mundo odiava ele. Ele era rude e tinha uma aura sou-muito-bom-para-estar-aqui, mas o pior eram seus sorrisos falsos. Sai poderia dizer a coisa mais desagradável e rude com um sorriso falso brincando em seus lábios. Claro, naquela época, ninguém sabia nada sobre ele, e acrescentando ao seu comportamento, era fácil odiá-lo. Na verdade, ele teve uma infância dura, seus pais morreram quando ele era um bebê e ele foi levado para um orfanato. Ele não ficou lá muito, logo foi adotado por um cara estranho chamado Danzou. Sai foi criado para ser considerado perfeito, qualquer coisa que ele quisesse seu pai adotivo lhe daria, mas ele não podia sair de sua própria casa. Tudo o que ele aprendeu foi baseado nos inúmeros livros que ele leu ao longo de sua vida. Por causa de tudo isso, Sai era extremamente pálido e não tinha nem habilidades sociais, nem emoções. Mas as coisas mudaram, com a nossa ajuda, ele adquiriu lentamente habilidades sociais e é bastante agradável agora, exceto quando ele tenta uma piada. De qualquer forma, ele seria Tebaldo, o vilão, seria divertido vê-lo em uma peça, estou ansioso pra isso. Eu vou me divertir totalmente lutando com espadas com ele.

Sai parecia encontrar apenas uma garota atraente, e essa garota era Yamanaka Ino, talvez ele tenha uma coisa por loiras. Claro que Ino era gostosa, mas ela era muito minha amiga para eu pensar sobre isso, ela costumava ser um pouco maldosa comigo quando éramos crianças, mas quando fui a um psicólogo para confirmar a minha dislexia, que por acaso era seu pai. Depois disso ela melhorou comigo, acho que ele falou com ela e explicou a situação, Ino me surpreendeu mostrando-se ser uma menina madura, em vez de a garota mimada fútil que eu pensei que ela fosse. Ela me ajudou algumas vezes com a escola e quando eu precisava de um conselho. Ino tinha a atitude que a maioria das meninas só afirmavam ter, ela com certeza poderia andar por aí com roupas apertadas e curtas sem parecer uma vagabunda. Ela era um pouco manipuladora, como se ela pudesse entrar na sua mente e controlar o seu corpo para fazer o que ela queria, e um pouco obcecada com dieta, não de uma forma doentia, ela não era anoréxica, mas ela era uma das melhores amigas que eu tinha. Ela seria a Ama, e isso é ótimo, porque a Ama era também um dos meus personagens favoritos, com certeza ela iria fazê-lo muito bem, a Ama era toda moderna e realista, muito parecida com a Ino.

Ino tinha dois melhores amigos, ela estava sempre com eles. Um deles era Akimichi Chouji, o... err... cara acima do peso, definitivamente, não gordo, como ele diz, tinha ossos grandes. O outro era Nara Shikamaru, o menino gênio preguiçoso, porque pensar era, como ele diria, muito complicado. Você simplesmente não podia falar de um sem falar do outro, eles tinham uma amizade muito forte que eu quase invejava, e eles sempre estavam lá um para o outro quando necessário. Chouji era o cara mais gentil que eu conhecia, ele odiava brigas, tanto quanto ele adorava comida, mas ele estava pronto para defender um amigo, se necessário, ser Frei Lourenço era certamente para ele. Quer dizer, tenta pensar sobre isso, imagine Chouji como um frade. Viu o que eu quero dizer? É perfeito, encaixa tanto que é engraçado. Bem, Shikamaru era o cara mais preguiçoso que eu já conheci, ele gostava de ver as nuvens acima de tudo. A única coisa é que ele é um gênio, um verdadeiro gênio, quando ele tenta e coloca algum esforço as ideias mais loucas e mais inteligentes saem da cabeça dele. Bem, mesmo sendo tão inteligente, não o impediu de fazer alguma merda na vida, mas isso é outra história. Shikamaru seria Capuleto, eu não estava muito preocupado com ele, eu tinha certeza que Asuma-sensei o convenceria a dar o seu melhor e tudo acabaria bem.

Hm, eu tenho um sentimento que eu estou esquecendo alguém antes dos personagens principais. Quem era?

Eu tinha acabado falou sobre Capuleto ... Montecchio oh! Claro! Quem iria interpretá-lo?

Ah era aquele cara dos insetos, qual era seu nome? Eu sempre esquecia, Shi-algo... ah sim Shino. Aburane Shino, cara estranho, ele era um pouco sensível quando as pessoas não o reconheciam, não é culpa das pessoas desde que ele cobria quase todo o seu rosto em roupa e usavam aqueles óculos escuros o tempo todo, mesmo no interior dos edifícios e à noite. Bem, como eu tinha dito ele seria Montecchio, e eu tenho que dizer que eu estava curioso para saber como iria acabar, eu não sabia o que esperar. Shino tinha uma coleção de insetos, ele sabia tudo sobre as pequenas coisas e eu ainda estava em dúvida se era apenas legal ou estranho. De qualquer forma, a coisa boa era que Shino era um grande amigo de Hinata e o único cara que não a fazia corar ou desmaiar, assim atuando juntos, provavelmente, iria deixa-la menos nervosa.

E, finalmente, os personagens principais:

Não há nenhum drama para eles, mais que eu quero falar sobre eles. Você provavelmente já deve saber.

Julieta seria interpretada por Haruno Sakura, a garota que eu costumava ter uma queda por. A menina era bonita, tinha uma beleza incomum com seu cabelo natural rosa e profundos olhos verdes. Sakura era realmente irritante quando éramos mais jovens, mas agora ela era legal, eu acho que todo mundo passa por essa fase chata, irritante, uns mais que os outros. Ela era forte e temperamental, sempre batia na minha cabeça por tentar fazer o que ela dizia ser errado, e tinha um fraco por cada menino que ela achava atraente. Sakura era uma grande amiga para mim, eu sabia que podia contar com ela e tinha uma sensação de que ela me entendia melhor do que eu pensava ou queria. O problema foi quando ela se apaixonava por um menino, então ela seria espontânea e estúpida, não culpe a menina, quem não fica estúpidp quando está apaixonado? Mas essa era uma das razões para que Sakura fosse perfeita para interpretar Julieta, não apenas sua aparência e personalidade, mas seus sentimentos fortes e que ela nunca iria desistir de um amor, quando sentisse que era real. Sim, Sakura era esse tipo de garota, ela era forte e muito bem sozinha, mas quando ela se apaixonava, ela faria qualquer coisa pro cara. Às vezes, isso me preocupava, quem sabia o tipo de cara que por quem ela realmente iria se apaixonar? E se ele era um idiota e a machucasse? Bem, se isso acontecesse, eu tinha certeza que ele pagaria por isso.

E o último mas não menos importante, a razão da minha grande diversão:

Romeu, o teme. Certo, Sasuke conseguiu o papel principal, o que seria a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi na minha vida inteira. O Uchiha bastardo, normalmente frio estaria agindo todo encantador e romântico com "Oh Julieta" hahahahahaha, aquilo seria hilário. Eu não posso esperar pra ver isso.

Sasuke, ao contrário de Sai, tinha de habilidades sociais, ele simplesmente não usava. Ele agia todo superior e arrogante e pensava que mostrar seus sentimentos era uma fraqueza imperdoável. Eu acho que ele tinha medo de se machucar novamente. Como a maioria dos meus amigos, ele também teve uma infância dura. Ele perdeu os pais bem jovem e foi obrigado a viver com seu irmão malvado. Ok, talvez Itachi não fosse tão malvado, ele só tinha uma maneira distorcida de pensar que era o melhor pro Sasuke, eram as palavras da Kyuubi, para mim, ele era apenas malvado.

Voltando ao Sasuke, Romeu era conhecido por ser bonito, inteligente e sensível, apesar de impulsivo, imaturo e extremamente idealista. Talvez eles fossem muito parecidos, a diferença era que Sasuke nunca admitiria ser assim. Eu só sabia disso porque eu conheço ele desde sempre. Sasuke e eu costumávamos ser amigos quando éramos pequenos, então mudamos para rivais quando tínhamos uns 8 ou 9 anos, então de volta a amigos quando estávamos com 11/12, e agora éramos mais como estranhos um pro outro. Era um pouco triste, eu sentia falta do bastardo, mesmo como rival.

Às vezes me pergunto o que nos fez mudar assim. Nós costumávamos ser tão próximos, confiamos apenas um no outro por tanto tempo, compartilhamos momentos que eu tenho vergonha só de lembrar e agora, a gente mal se falava. Às vezes nós brigávamos, mas não era tão intenso como antes. *Suspiro*

Eu nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu, eu só sabia que quando uns 12 anos, ele de repente se tornou estranho e distante. Entramos numa briga e no final ele partiu logo depois. Eu parti também e só voltei 2 anos depois. Sasuke voltou um ano depois de mim, no nosso primeiro ano da High School, mas desde então, não fomos mais os mesmos. Ele preferiu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu fui junto com ele, era mais fácil. Eu me sinto um covarde de pensar nisso, não posso deixar de me culpar por não sermos mais amigos, se eu tivesse tentado mais, ou se eu tivesse pelo menos tentado...

De qualquer forma, eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele odiava esse tipo de coisa. A única parte que ele provavelmente iria odiar menos seria matar Tebaldo. Por razões desconhecidas, ele odiava Sai e Sai... o odiava também.

Para melhor ou pior, as coisas mudariam. Eu tinha certeza disso.

Eu estava ansioso para colocar todo meu conhecimento e ser o melhor pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu estava preparado para dar o meu tudo na peça. Se eu tivesse sorte, as coisas mudariam para melhor.

O resto do dia passou inesperadamente rápido. Eu me perdi nas memórias e pensamentos. Eu sabia que era ruim para mim, mas minha mente não se importava e preenchia meus olhos com essas coisas.

Quando o último período terminou, eu estava pronto para ir para casa.

Mas cara do tempo tinha outros planos para mim e decidiu que a chuva era uma boa idéia para quando eu não tinha um guarda-chuva.

Eu mandei uma mensagem pra Kyuubi.

'Chuva. Vou esperar. Tchau'

Após alguns minutos, ela me ligou.

"Oi Nee-san"

"Eu pensei que você ia me ligar. Que aconteceu?"

"Eu pensei que você tava ocupada, por isso. Eu penso, sabia?"

"Sim, e é isso que me deixou preocupada, na verdade você pensou"

"Ha-ha, muito engraçado. Eu estava perdido em pensamento"

"Dia ruim?"

"Não mesmo, foi um ótimo dia. Eu tenho um monte de coisa pra contar, mas me fez pensar em coisas que eu não gostava"

"Bem, eu vou te buscar as 5 no portão principal, não se atrase"

"Tá, tchau Nee-san"

"Tchau, pirralho. Se cuida"

Suspirei e fui para a biblioteca. Sim, eu vou para a biblioteca, é um lugar calmo cheio de livros, onde quase ninguém vai. É perfeito quando você não quer dar satisfação de tudo que você faz. Eu queria ler 'Romeu e Julieta' mais uma vez e estudar para as aulas que eu tinha perdido.

Vamos esperar que a Nee-san estaria de bom humor depois de seu encontro e me levaria pra comer ramen.

Sim, Naruto, e então o mundo iria cair e você acordaria atrasado para a escola. De novo.


	5. Promessa de dedinho

Capítulo 5 - Promessa de dedinho

Oh Kakashi, você está muito morto! Você fez isso de propósito, eu te odeio, te odeio, te odeio!  
Olhei feio pra ele, assim ele saberia o meu descontentamento e ódio em relação a ele.  
Ele viu, claro, mesmo essa sendo a minha cara normal, Kakashi me conhecia o suficiente para saber a diferença. O maldito professor sorriu, totalmente divertido com a minha situação.  
A pior coisa era que eu não podia dizer nada a ele, se eu dissesse, ele apenas diria 'Não tenho culpa que você estava atrasado'.  
Eu odiava a peça. Eu odiava a história estúpida. Eu odiava Romeu e odiava Julieta. Era estúpido, era uma história de amor estúpido com brigas estúpidas e pessoas estúpidas. Eles eram um casal estúpido que mereceram morrer!  
Tudo bem, eu estava um pouco frustrado. Frustrado, não nervoso ou com medo de estar na frente de centenas de pessoas interpretando um personagem estúpido que não era nada parecido com o que eu era conhecido. Eu estava apenas frustrado que eu teria que fazer essa... coisa.  
Não era minha coisa! Era coisa do dobe!  
Dobe, quantos anos eu não me dizia isso tão espontaneamente.  
Nos últimos anos, era tudo um ato pra colocar com nossas tão conhecidas brigas, era apenas algo que tínhamos que fazer, tínhamos a obrigação de fazer para que as coisas parecessem normais. Não era como nos velhos tempos.  
Olhei para ele sem que ninguém percebesse, ele estava sorrindo, totalmente divertido. Eu tinha o desejo de levantar e bater tanto nele. Eu não podia...  
Quando é que nós mudamos? Eu me pergunto  
Ok, eu admito a culpa foi minha, meio que.  
Quando soube a verdade por trás do incêndio, eu fiquei em choque. Eu tinha tantas emoções se acumulando dentro de mim e eu não podia deixá-las sair. Eu queria, mas eu não podia... nem mesmo pro Naruto, que era meu amigo mais fiel e mais próximo.  
Eu me fechei para o mundo na tentativa de não me machucar ou machucar alguém.  
Falhei miseravelmente e acabei machucando os meus amigos.  
Machuquei Naruto e ele me machucou muito, fisicamente e emocionalmente.  
Essa foi a última vez que mostramos emoções verdadeiras um para o outro. A última vez que gritamos um para o outro. E eu não pude aguentar mais, joguei tudo em cima dele, incluindo a culpa.  
Então eu saí.  
Encontrei refúgio não muito longe. Verdade seja dita, nunca saí de Konoha, eu só me escondi de todos os outros. Eu morei com um velho estranho chamado Orochimaru por três anos.  
Em troca de me manter escondido e seguro, ele me fez trabalhar para ele.  
O problema era que ele tinha um bar gay, Otogakure, e me fazia ajudar com a limpeza do local, quando estava fechado. Uma das experiências mais perturbadoras da minha vida foi limpar os banheiros, você sabe, bar gay, banheiros... o resto é com a sua imaginação.  
Orochimaru não era um cara ruim, definitivamente estranho e obcecado com sua aparência, mas não é ruim. Ele forneceu tudo que eu precisava e ainda cuidou dos meus estudos ele mesmo, aparentemente, ele tinha sido um professor junto com alguns velhos amigos dele.  
Ele costumava me contar um monte de coisas quando estava embriagado, como o jeito que ele era amigo de um cara chamado Jiraya e como eles acabaram brigando e nunca mais se falando novamente. Ele falava bastante quando ele estava bêbado, falava e era pervertido, devo adicionar. Sim, ele tentou ter seu caminho comigo, alegando que possuía meu corpo e tal. Sorte minha que ele tinha aquele seu assistente, Kabuto, que me ajudava quando ele era demais para eu lidar sozinho.  
De qualquer forma, ouvi-lo falar sobre seus velhos amigos de uma forma angustiante me fez querer voltar, tentar começar tudo de novo. Naruto tinha acabado de voltar de sua viagem de dois anos com seus irmãos, como eu tinha ouvido falar, e eu tinha a sensação de que ambos havíamos mudado.  
Este sentimento cresceu como um medo de termos mudado tanto que não seríamos mais nada, assim eu acabei esperando mais um ano para voltar. Um monte de outras coisas aconteceu ao longo desses três anos, mas isso não é importante agora.  
E então, eu voltei em nosso primeiro ano de High School.  
O que seria? Como eles seriam? Como meus velhos amigos reagiriam?  
Engoli em seco e fingi que nada mais importava no mundo, usando uma máscara de indiferença que eu não posso tirar agora.  
Eu agi como se nada tivesse mudado, como se eu nunca tivesse saído. Era mais fácil, eu não teria que enfrentar suas reações, seus pensamentos ou perguntas.  
Naruto agiu junto e nunca questionou minhas ações. Nós dois sabíamos que era uma mentira, mas nós tínhamos vivido assim há três anos, por isso, estávamos acostumados com isso.  
O resto do dia passou bem, pensamentos e aulas passando na minha mente enquanto o tick tack movia-se rapidamente.  
Eu teria que esperar até as cinco, então a chuva que começou a derramar era muito boa. Pelo menos uma coisa boa que aconteceu hoje.  
Fui até a biblioteca para ler o maldito livro que eu tinha que ler... mesmo quanto eu odiava a ideia, eu não ia deixar nada estragar minhas notas perfeitas.  
Procurei pelo livro, mas nada. Estranho.  
Fui até a bibliotecária e lhe perguntei se todos os livros de 'Romeu e Julieta' tinha sido emprestados. Ela verificou o computador e informou que 2 de 3 tinham, mas o terceiro livro deveria estar com alguém lá dentro se não estava nas prateleiras.  
Eu educadamente a agradeci e fui para a minha busca do livro, se eu tivesse sorte, a pessoa que pegou o livro teria terminado por agora ou em breve e então eu poderia lê-lo e odiá-lo e esperar até as cinco.  
Para minha surpresa, encontrei o livro com a última pessoa que eu pensei que visitaria uma biblioteca ou leria. Naruto.  
Normalmente, eu daria de ombros e faria qualquer outra coisa para matar o tempo. Mas, um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça. Hoje não era um dia normal desde o início, então vamos torná-lo ainda menos normal.  
O loiro estava totalmente concentrado no livro. Aproveitei a oportunidade para bater minhas mãos em cima da mesa causando um enorme barulho.  
Naruto gritou e saltou quase caindo da cadeira. Eu sorri como nos velhos tempos, suas reações nunca deixavam de me divertir.  
A bibliotecária nos silenciou com um 'shh' por causa da pancada e do grito.  
Naruto olhou bravo para mim e sussurrou:  
"Teme, você quase me matou! Que diabos você tava pensando?"  
Meus lábios quase se enrolaram em um pequeno sorriso. Essa foi uma reação real de um Naruto real que eu sentia falta.  
"Eu não sabia que você sabia ler, dobe"  
Ele revirou os olhos  
"Eu sei, então sai daqui, eu to ocupado agora"  
Isso foi inesperado, ele parecia tão sério, eu ousaria dizer tão maduro.  
"Seja como for, eu preciso do livro, então me dá e eu devolvo logo"  
"Não"  
"Por que não?"  
"Porque eu vim primeiro, então sou eu que vai ler primeiro."  
"Vamos, Naruto. Eu sei que você já leu milhares de vezes "  
Claro que eu sabia, nós costumávamos ser melhores amigos.  
"Então, você também deve saber o quanto eu gosto dele... e você já leu também e odiou, por que você quer ler de novo?"  
Nossa conversa estava ficando mais alta, mas ainda estava mantida baixa.  
"Hn... é só me dar o livro"  
Ele abriu a boca e parecia pronto para explodir, como nos velhos tempos. Mas, ao invés disso, Naruto substituiu sua boca aberta por um sorriso.  
"Sasuke, por que você tá falando comigo?"  
Porque eu queria. Porque eu sentia falta. Porque eu precisava.  
"Por causa do livro"  
Ainda sorrindo, ele fechou o livro e entregou para mim. "Tudo bem, pode ficar com ele"  
Eu entreguei o livro de volta "Não quero mais"  
Ele fez um barulho divertido pelo nariz e se levantou "Vem, teme. Precisamos conversar antes que eu acorde"  
Eu o segui para fora da biblioteca para o pátio, onde nos sentamos lado a lado no banco. De repente eu estava um pouco nervoso, eu não tinha ideia do que dizer. Naruto não estava ajudando, ele costumava ser o único a falar e agora ele está todo quieto e sorrindo.  
Eu não conseguia mais suportar o silêncio. Foi ele quem me arrastou aqui para falar. Por quê? Eu rezei para que a minha voz não tremesse e fosse alto o suficiente. Eu abri minha boca.  
"Ne, Sasuke, o que você vai fazer?"  
"Naruto, eu... hein?"  
"Sobre a peça. O que você vai fazer? "  
Ah, então ele estava falando sobre isso. O nervosismo desapareceu assim que ele falou comigo e então eu decidi aproveitar o momento e fingir que éramos crianças novamente e tudo era agradável e fácil.  
"Vou fazer, é claro. Que escolha tenho?"  
"Mas você detesta isso. E eu não posso imaginar você como Romeo. Bem, na verdade eu posso e então... hahahahahaha, é tão engraçado, hahahaha... "  
Eu olhei para ele, ele estava rindo tanto de mim.  
"Para de rir dobe! Não é que eu tive escolha"  
Ele não parou, ele estava rolando no chão, segurando a barriga e rindo. Seria uma risada bonita se não fosse de mim. Eu chutei sua cabeça.  
"Eu disse pra parar!"  
Desta vez, ele parou, e olhou para mim. Eu cruzei os braços e sorri de lado para ele deitado no chão.  
"Teme!"  
"Hn"  
Ele lentamente se levantou e sentou ao meu lado novamente.  
"Você tem que admitir que é engraçado"  
Sim, era ridiculamente engraçado, e esse era o problema, Sasuke Uchiha nunca é engraçado! NUNCA!  
"Hn"  
Continuamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, talvez alguns minutos, certamente pareceram décadas. Eu não pude me trazer a cortar o silêncio. Mas não era tão estranho, era meio que agradável.  
"Ne, Sasuke ..."  
Por uma razão, a voz de Naruto estava mais baixa do que o normal, mas também carregava uma pitada de incerteza e cuidado. Olhei para ele para que ele soubesse que eu estava ouvindo.  
"... Como ficamos tão diferentes do que costumávamos ser?"  
Senti meu coração apertar e acelerar. Eu não queria falar sobre isso. Não é sobre como nós tínhamos mudado, mas mais como o que tinha me feito mudar.  
Eu fugiria se fosse um dia normal, mas aquele era um dia louco e como Naruto havia dito, é melhor conversar antes de nós dois acordarmos em nossa rotina entediante. Obriguei minha boca a se abrir, incerto do que iria sair.  
"Eu-eu... Eu não sei." Bom, as palavras estavam chegando. "Eu- por que nós mudamos?"  
Naruto parecia um pouco triste e pensativo, ele estava pensando seriamente em uma resposta. Seus impossivelmente brilhantes olhos azuis viraram para mim.  
"Eu acho que nós tivemos que mudar..." o seu rosto mudou de repente e ele sorriu "... mas está tudo no passado agora, certo?"  
Senti meu coração acelerar mais uma vez, mas era de alívio. Eu tentei não sorrir, eu realmente tentei. Tarde demais.  
"Certo", eu disse muito baixo, mais para mim do que para ele.  
Os minutos seguintes foram em silêncio confortável. Nenhuma palavra foi compartilhada, mas me senti como nos velhos tempos. Quando não tínhamos que pedir desculpas depois de uma briga pra saber que estava tudo bem. Porque estava tudo bem agora.  
Naruto quebrou o silêncio ainda sorrindo.  
"Vou acordar logo, sabe?"  
"Sim, é um sonho louco, mas logo vamos acordar e ser as pessoas normais que fingimos que somos"  
Eu não tinha ideia de onde toda aquela franqueza veio, mas eu tinha me convencido de que era um sonho, então quem se importa, vamos ser honestos.  
O sorriso de Naruto saiu de seu rosto  
"Eu acho que não quero acordar, teme"  
Eu ri pra mim mesmo  
"É, nem eu, dobe"  
Novamente, outra onda de silêncio nos atingiu, um silêncio nem confortável nem estranho, pensativo.  
E mais uma vez, Naruto o quebrou depois de um tempo  
"Dá o seu dedo mindinho, vamos fazer uma promessa"  
Eu fiz uma careta, ele estava falando sério? Será que ele pretende fazer uma promessa de mindinho? Ele viu meu olhar duvidoso.  
"Por favor, Sasuke! Vamos apenas fazer, é um sonho, lembra?"  
Tá bem. Eu relutantemente envolvi meu dedo mindinho ao dele. Sonho ou não, isso era vergonhoso e infantil. O que estávamos prometendo?  
"Ok, eu, Uzumaki Naruto, prometo ser amigo de novo do teme, Uchiha Sasuke, quando eu acordar... sua vez"  
Eu olhei ao redor, haviam poucas pessoas que ficavam na escola no período da tarde, sorte que não havia ninguém em volta para ver este meu momento vergonhoso.  
"Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, dou minha palavra em ser amigo do dobe, Uzumaki Naruto, quando eu acordar deste sonho maluco"  
Naruto sorriu satisfeito com a nossa promessa. Eu estava feliz também, talvez, quando acordarmos, vamos nos lembrar e ser como nos velhos tempos, eu não iria reclamar.  
Eu olhei pela janela, tinha parado de chover, mas não estava ensolarado ainda, bom. Ouvi Naruto bocejando, mas mantive meu olhar na vista da janela. Eu pulei um pouco quando senti algo no meu colo.  
Eu olhei para baixo para encontrar a cabeça do Naruto descansando confortavelmente no meu colo.  
"O que você tá fazendo, dobe?"  
"Nada, só estou com sono"

"Você se importaria de fazer "nada" fora do meu colo?"  
Ele fechou os olhos "Não, é confortável", sua voz era baixa e preguiçosa.  
Ele realmente parecia confortável. Eu descansei minha cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos.  
Depois de um tempo, ele ainda não tinha feito nenhum movimento, então eu pensei que ele tinha adormecido. Eu olhei para ele novamente, ele realmente estava dormindo, ele parecia tão calmo. Percebo que Naruto tinha o rosto de um bebê quando estava dormindo e eu tive que lutar contra o desejo de correr minha mão por aquele rosto e cabelo.  
Peguei meu celular com cuidado para não acordar o dobe e olhei as horas. 4:30 já. Eu provavelmente tinha caído no sono também, o tempo simplesmente não voa assim.  
Na verdade voa, porque esses trinta minutos também se passaram rapidamente, eu estava pensando em como seria ser amigo do Naruto novamente, as lembranças de nossa infância brincavam alegremente na minha mente.  
E então eu olhei para as horas novamente.  
Merda. 4:55! Eu tinha cinco minutos para pegar todas as minhas coisas e correr para o portão principal.  
Eu desesperadamente sacudi o Naruto do sono. Ele murmurou algo, mas não acordou.  
"Dobe! Acorde! Eu preciso ir, sonho ou não, Itachi vai me matar se eu estiver atrasado"  
Ele ainda estava sonolento, mas pelo menos ele tinha saído do meu colo e se sentado esfregando os olhos.  
"Que horas são?" Ele murmurou  
"4:57" Eu estava desesperadamente juntando todas as minhas coisas.  
Naruto arregalou os olhos e então se levantou em pânico.  
"Merda, merda, merda, merda, eu deixei minhas coisas na biblioteca! Ela vai me matar! Eu estou morto! Eu não tenho tempo! Merda, merda, merda!"  
Eu pisquei, era divertido vê-lo entrar em pânico desse jeito, mas eu não tinha tempo para me divertir. E eu tinha decidido não ser tão cruel com ele como eu costumava ser, mesmo que fosse muito divertido.  
"Dobe, suas coisas estão ali." Eu apontei para onde nós dois tínhamos deixado todas as nossas coisas.  
Naruto parou de repente  
"Graças a Deus! Eu não vou morrer!" E incrivelmente mais rápido do que eu, ele juntou todas as suas coisas.  
Corremos juntos para o portão principal em velocidade máxima.  
"Sasuke, por que você está correndo comigo?"  
"Eu não estou correndo com você. Eu estou correndo para me salvar do Itachi "  
Chegamos ao portão principal ofegantes, 4:59. Bom, eu vou viver.  
Naruto parecia tão aliviado quanto eu.  
"Por que você está com pressa, dobe?"  
"O mesmo que você. Kyuubi iria me castra se estivesse atrasado, ela odeia esperar e ela está sempre com um humor terrível depois de seus encontros"  
Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, um pensamento estranho cruzando minha mente. Por favor, diga que estou errado.  
"Naruto, quem era o encontro da sua irmã?"  
Ele estava confuso por um breve momento. Então, aparentemente, o mesmo pensamento cruzou sua mente e ele empalideceu.  
"Não me diga que Itachi também tinha..."  
Eu balancei a cabeça.  
"Não, me diga que é apenas uma coincidência. É apenas parte do sonho! O sonho hahaha!"  
"Sonho ou não, são 5 horas agora, vamos descobrir logo"  
Naruto abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas uma buzina interrompeu. Kyuubi tinha chegado.  
"É...", ele engoliu em seco "... descobrir logo..." e se dirigiu para o carro. Quando ele abriu a porta, ele olhou para mim e gritou: "Tchau teme! Não se esqueça da promessa quando você acordar!"  
Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça vendo o carro desaparecer.  
Itachi chegou logo depois.  
Eu lentamente entrei no carro e observei a expressão do meu irmão.  
Ele não parecia muito feliz.


	6. Shopping

Capítulo 6 - Shopping  
POV da Kyuubi  
O pirralho entrou no carro logo depois de gritar para o moleque Uchiha. Ele me olhou apreensivo quando liguei o carro.  
"Que cara é essa, menino?"  
Ele mordeu o lábio incerto se ele deveria abrir a boca, mas sendo Naruto ele logo deixou escapar.  
"Não é ele, ne! Fala que não é ele. Porque se for, oh meu Deus, isso seria tão estranho! Não é como se fosse da minha conta, mas por favor me diga que não é ele!"  
Eu fiz uma careta  
"Não é o quê?"  
"Itachi!", ele disse como se fosse realmente óbvio "não era ele seu encontro, certo?"  
Oh, então era disso que ele estava falando. Sorri como uma raposa.  
"Bem, eu o encontrei hoje"  
No canto dos meus olhos eu pude ver Naruto ficando pálido e arregalando os olhos.  
Eu explodi em gargalhadas.  
"Pft hahahahahahaha... ah pirralho, você é muito fácil de irritar hahah"  
Logo me acalmei, era raro eu rir assim, mas apenas a ideia do Itachi e eu juntos era hilária, e com o rosto do Naruto, eu não pude evitar  
"Sim, é verdade que nos encontramos hoje, mas ele não era o meu encontro, foi apenas uma coincidência"  
Ele suspirou de alívio  
"O que te deu essa ideia?"  
"Eu não sei ... teme disse que Itachi tinha um encontro e como vocês se conhecem, eu pensei que talvez você estavam juntos"  
Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha fingindo estar brava.  
"E isso te incomoda tanto assim? Sabe, o Itachi é bem bonito"  
Ele deu um pulo no banco e eu suprimi um pequeno sorriso.  
"Não! Não é assim! É só que ... ahm ... "  
"Não se preocupe, pirralho. Itachi é muito meu amigo para eu ter estes sentimentos"  
Isso e outra coisa que Naruto não precisa saber. Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça ou algo assim.  
"Desde quando você é amiga do Uchiha?"  
Revirei os olhos. Desde sempre, mas que seja.  
"Desde quando você é amigo do Uchiha?"  
"Como você sabe que somos amigos de novo?"  
"Eu não sou surda, idiota. Eu ouvi você gritar pra ele. Então, desde quando?"  
"Desde que começou esse sonho louco"  
"Sonho? Que sonho? "  
Ele fez um gesto que nos apontando.  
"Isso! É um sonho! É um sonho longo e louco"  
Gostaria de saber quando a sua mente tinha finalmente encerrado.  
"Não é um sonho, estúpido. Você tá acordado. Por que você estaria sonhando?"  
"Porque você não está furiosa depois do seu encontro, na verdade você está falando comigo! Sasuke veio falar comigo! E se não é um sonho, é o melhor dia da minha vida inteira"  
Meus olhos suavizaram. Sim, eu não estava furiosa porque o encontro foi inesperadamente ótimo.  
Mas isso me incomodou, meu irmãozinho estava tão acostumado a ter coisas ruins acontecendo com ele, que quando acontecem coisas boas, tão simples quanto podem ser, ele está convencido é um sonho. O pior é saber que eu e Aniki éramos meio que responsáveis por isso, mesmo que tivéssemos nossas razões.  
Eu descansei uma das minhas mãos em seu rosto, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito, e...  
"Ai! Nee-san! Por que você me beliscou? "  
"Viu, você não tá sonhando baka"  
Sua mão estava esfregando o rosto vermelho, mas a sua expressão de raiva suavizou e mudou para um pequeno sorriso.  
"Ah merda. Eu acho que fiz uma coisa muito constrangedora com o Sasuke pensando que era um sonho "  
Meus olhos se arregalaram uma fração. O que eles fizeram? Uma imagem dos dois se beijando passou pela minha cabeça.  
"O-o quê?"  
"Bem, nós meio que... fizemos uma promessa de mindinho"  
Eu relaxei. Oh Deus, eu realmente preciso parar com a minha obsessão de yaoi.  
"Vocês não tão um pouco velhos demais para isso?"  
Ele corou "É...", mas logo seu rosto se iluminou "... mas funcionou, e agora nós somos amigos de novo! Isso não é bom Nee-san?"  
"Claro, pirralho",  
"Ah, quase esqueci! Como foi o encontro? Aposto que foi bom, mas eu quero que você me conte e eu também tenho um monte de coisas que eu quero te contar Nee-san! A propósito, por que estamos indo para o centro em vez de irmos para casa? Para onde vamos?"  
Esse é o Naruto para você, uma máquina que não para de falar.  
"O encontro foi bom, mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Vamos comer fora hoje à noite com Aniki. E agora, estamos indo ao shopping!"  
Verdade seja dita, Aniki e eu conversamos e decidimos que Naruto tinha idade suficiente para saber sobre nossos pais. Nós não sabíamos como ele reagiria, então eu decidi trazê-lo para fazer compras porque eu sei o quanto ele gosta disso e está sempre animado quando se trata de comprar todo o tipo de coisa. Meu plano não estava funcionando, ele não mostrou nenhuma emoção, mas estava um pouco frustrado.  
"Quer dizer que você vai fazer compras ne. Porque eu não tenho dinheiro, eu gastei tudo na semana passada, e a menos que você sofresse uma lavagem cerebral, você não vai gastar o seu dinheiro comigo, nem mesmo no sonho mais louco."  
OK, ele estava certo. Mas eu não tinha a intenção de gastar meu doce dinheiro em nada hoje.  
"Naruto, não seja bobo. Você pensa tão baixo da sua irmã? Olha dentro da minha carteira"  
Ele abriu a carteira dentro da minha bolsa e sorriu abertamente. Eu reatribuí com um dos meus raros sorrisos.  
"Ah Nee-san! Você é demais! Como você conseguiu cartão de crédito do Nii-san?"  
"Isso é segredo"  
Seus olhos brilhavam

"Quanto podemos gastar?"  
"Tudo o que quisermos"  
Oh, eu estava tão feliz quanto Naruto. Aniki mataria nós dois por isso, mas deixei esse pensamento para mais tarde.  
Eu estacionei o carro e Naruto pulou fora dele antes que eu pudesse tirar as chaves.  
"Você é muito lerda Nee-san, eu vou te deixar para trás e comprar todas as coisas pra mim"  
Era incrível como o menino conseguia parecer uma criança pequena em seus 17 anos de idade. Isso ou ele seria sempre uma criança nos meus olhos. Quem sabe?  
"Vá em frente e tente, pirralho! Você não sabe a senha do cartão"  
Ele imediatamente congelou e pareceu se acalmar um pouco, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto enquanto ele coçou a nuca.  
"Hehe, eu esqueci isso. O Nii-san te disse?"  
"Não"  
"Então, como você sabe?"  
"Porque eu sou inteligente e ele é fácil de ler"  
"Ah e o qual é?"  
"Não vou te falar."  
"Por que não?"  
"Primeiro, porque você vai esquecer rápido. Segundo, porque se por um milagre você lembrar, você vai gastar todo o dinheiro em ramen. E terceiro, porque eu disse que não" e principalmente porque você não precisa saber que é o seu aniversário.  
Ele fez beicinho, mas assim que entramos na primeira loja, seu rosto tornou-se de uma criança no Natal. Nós estávamos nas lojas que vendiam de tudo, desde jogos a mangás e revistas de super-heróis e todas essas coisas. Nós dois adoramos.  
Nós rapidamente pegamos mais do que deveríamos, mas quem se importa, não é o meu dinheiro. Eu até tinha a desculpa perfeita para usar, a fraqueza do Aniki era definitivamente Naruto, contando quão feliz o menino ficou seria suficiente.  
"Tudo pronto, Nee-san. Para onde vamos agora?"  
"Fácil pirralho, roupas"  
"Qualquer coisa que eu quiser?"  
"Não"  
"O QUE! POR QUE NÃO? "  
"Vamos fazer diferente hoje, moleque. Eu escolho o seu e você escolheu o meu, que tal?"  
Não era a primeira vez que fazíamos isso, era bom porque eu escolhia as roupas do Naruto a partir de um ponto de vista feminino e ele escolhia as minhas, bem, de um ponto de vista masculino. Ele reclamou da primeira vez que a gente fez isso dizendo o quanto suas roupas novas eram horríveis e tudo, e eu reclamei dizendo como as minhas roupas novas eram ruins, e nós tivemos que calar a boca quando tentamos e todos disseram que nós ficávamos melhores nelas. E é isso. Naruto tem mau gosto para suas próprias roupas, mas ele é um gênio quando se trata do guarda-roupa feminino.  
"Claro, as garotas gostam quando você escolhe minhas roupas, elas dizem que eu fico sexy."  
Revirei os olhos e usei o meu tom irônico.  
"Claro pirralho. Acredite nisso e seja feliz "  
"Mas com uma condição."  
"Oh, deixe-me adivinhar, você precisa de pelo menos uma roupa laranja"  
"Siiim! Como você sabe isso? "  
"Oh pirralho, se você soubesse como você é previsível"

POV do Naruto  
Eu gostava de escolher roupas para Kyu-neesan! Não, eu não prefiro roupas de menina. Claro, é mais fácil escolher porque parece que eu sei o que fica bom e o que não fica, mas isso não é do que eu estou falando.  
Eu gostava porque eu posso espiar as garotas se trocando, e elas acham que é fofo quando eu ajudo a minha irmã e não, eu não me importo de ser chamado de fofo, bem, não por garotas.  
Ei, não pensem que eu sou pervertido, eu só estou vivendo meus dias de juventude, Lee aprovaria isso. E eu não quero acabar como um homem velho tarado como Jiraya.  
Eu peguei todas as roupas que eu gostava pra Nee-san rapidamente e fui para a minha "pesquisa".

POV da Kyuubi  
Oh Naruto ficaria bem neste. Isso é bonito também. E isso também.  
É um segredo, mas eu gosto de mimar o moleque, quero dizer, nós tivemos uma infância dura e eu me sinto mal sobre um monte de coisas que eu fiz com ele no passado.  
É inacreditável que conseguimos passar por tantas coisas por nós mesmos e como o moleque cresceu ao longo dos anos.  
"NARUTO! Você vai morrer! "  
Essa voz não daquela menina com o cabelo rosa?  
Oh não, de novo não.  
Caramba Naruto, e aqui eu estava pensando como você cresceu. Talvez viver com Ero-senin por dois anos não foi uma ideia tão boa. *Suspira*  
Melhor salvar o menino daquela garota.  
Eu sou a única que pode bater e gritar com o meu Naru-chan.  
"AH Nee-san! Me salva! Por favooor! ", Ele se agarrou em mim com força.  
"Naruto! Você tá tão morto! "A menina cor de rosa disse, ou melhor, gritou.  
"Ei, você não acha que não é apropriado ficar gritando assim, menina?"  
Ela imediatamente congelou.  
"Eu... eu sinto muito..."  
Ah sim, Sakura era o nome dela. Ela não era ruim, apenas um pouco chata e estressada, mas desde que ela trabalhava sob a Baa-chan, ela não tinha opção.  
"... É só que o Naruto, ele estava espiando eu trocar de roupa e eu odeio quando ele faz isso"  
Olhei para o menino atrás de mim. Ele sorriu com culpa.

"Tudo bem, menina. Deixa ele comigo"  
Ela sorriu e saiu.  
"Hehe, não é assim Nee-san. Eu estava apenas fazendo uma pesquisa ... eh... para as suas roupas."  
"Naruto, você acha que eu sou estúpida?"  
"Oh Deus, eu estou morto", ele murmurou para si mesmo  
"Responde!"  
"Claro que não, Nee-san!"  
Eu era má por estar internamente rindo da cara de assustado do menino?  
Eu olhei para ele e ele estremeceu. Não disse mais palavras, mas ele sabia tudo o que eu deveria dizer.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça.  
"Desculpa, não vou fazer de novo"  
Nós já tínhamos tudo que precisávamos, então nós pagamos e saímos. Naruto ainda estava para baixo, estranho. Ele estava sempre fazendo a coisa errada, mesmo quando eu tinha acabado de dar bronca para ele não fazer.  
De volta ao carro, ele ainda estava em silêncio.  
Apertei a minha mão em sua testa. Sem febre.  
"Você tá bem?"  
"Huh? Sim, por quê? "  
"Você não disse nada desde que saímos da loja de roupas"  
"E daí? Eu só estou pensando"  
Eu lhe dei o meu olhar 'não tente esconder nada de mim, menino'.  
"Eu só estou pensando em algo que aconteceu hoje"  
"Oh meu Deus, vamos todos morrer! Naruto está pensand segunda vez hoje!"  
Ele mostrou a língua e franziu a testa no banco.  
"Estou falando sério, tá bem, tá meio que me incomodando"  
"E o que é, Naru-chan?"  
Eu diminuí a velocidade do carro para termos mais tempo para conversar, ele realmente parecia sério. Eu o havia chamado de Naru-chan por esse motivo. Eu era a única que tinha permissão para chamá-lo assim, tinha um afeto que quase não mostrávamos um ao outro. Ele sabia disso.  
"Me concederam meu desejo hoje"  
"E por que isso te incomoda? Não era pra você ficar feliz? "  
"Estou feliz, mas é só que..." sua voz parecia distante e deu a entender um pouco de tristeza e carinho "... Eu tinha pedido um desejo pra a mamãe e pro papai ... e eles me concederam"  
Meus olhos suavizaram  
"Claro que sim, eles são a mamãe e o papai"  
"Sim e é por isso que isso tá me incomodando tanto, eles fizeram pra mim, eu sei que sim, que não foi coincidência, foram eles. Mas ... eu não sei nada sobre eles, eu nem sei seus nomes, como eu posso realmente agradecer a eles, quando eu nada sei ?"  
Naruto estava frustrado com isso. Segurei mais forte no volante sem ter certeza do que dizer. Era um assunto delicado eu não estava pronta para falar por mim, ainda era um pouco difícil falar sobre eles. Eu não era mais uma criança, mas ainda...  
Então eu decidi mudar de assunto por enquanto, ele iria ouvir a verdade mais tarde de qualquer maneira.  
"Então o que eles te concederam?"  
A coisa boa sobre o pirralho é que ele é totalmente capaz de mudar de assunto sem perceber. Ou que ele já tinha desistido de tentar obter respostas de nós. De qualquer forma, seu rosto mudou para um sorriso e ele tornou seu habitual eu animado.  
"Oh, eu esqueci de te dizer! Adivinha que peça a escola escolheu este ano!"  
"Não se-"  
Ele me cortou no meio da frase.  
"Romeu e Julieta! É tão legal! E advinha quem eu vou interpretar!"  
Eu nem mesmo me incomodei em tentar responder. Quando Naruto começava, ele não parava  
"Mercúcio, Nee-san! Eu to tão animado! Vai ser incrível! Eu não esperava realmente ser ele, mas depois ... "  
Sua voz baixou novamente, mas apenas insinuava felicidade neste momento  
"Mas então eu pedi pra mamãe e pro papai"  
E por alguns minutos, nos mantivemos em silêncio.  
Eventualmente Naruto quebrou o silêncio e continuou a contar seu dia, ele me deu todos os detalhes de seu dia habitual chato como sempre fazia.  
7:30 chegamos no restaurante.  
Eu já mencionei como tráfego desta cidade é intenso?  
Saímos do carro e, em seguida, eu congelei.  
Naruto me abraçou com força, o rosto enterrado no meu ombro e ele murmurou.  
"Obrigado Nee-san"  
Afaguei sua cabeça quando ele me soltou. Eu não era boa com abraços.  
"Não se preocupe, Naru-chan. As coisas vão mudar logo"  
Ele sorriu e me seguiu até o local. Achamos Aniki rapidamente. Eu pensei que ele estaria sozinho, mas ele estava com sua namorada, Kaoru, que também era minha amiga de infância.  
Eu me lembrei de quando éramos crianças, era sempre nós três, eu, Kaoru e Itachi. Era bem divertido naquela época. Não que nós não somos mais amigos, mantemos nossa amizade do jeito que costumava ser, só nós que mudamos. O irônico é que mudamos pelas mesmas razões.  
Eu fui a primeira a mudar quando meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 5 anos. E então os avós de Kaoru, que eram mais do que seus pais, que a tinha abandonado, faleceram quando ela tinha 9. E, por último, o incidente com Itachi quando ele tinha 13, que tirou todos dele e de seu irmãozinho.  
A voz do Naruto me tirou dos meus pensamentos.  
"Nii-san! Você cortou o cabelo, agora você não parece mais um monstro. "  
Olhei para ele e ele me deu um choque. Ele tinha realmente cortado o cabelo curto.  
"Eu nunca pareci um monstro, garoto"  
Ele disse e como sempre beliscou o nariz do menino. O dito menino se distraiu conversando com sua 'Kaoru-neesan '. Aproveitei a oportunidade para sussurrar pro Kurama.  
"Aniki Deus, por que você cortou o cabelo? Você se parece com o papai, mas com o cabelo vermelho"  
Ele sussurrou de volta, passando a mão por entre seus curtos cabelos vermelhos.  
"Eu sei. Kaoru me fez cortar, mas eu não acho que ficou tão ruim assim"  
"Por que ela fez isso?"  
Ele tentou esconder, mas eu vi quando os lábios se contraíram num semi sorriso.  
"Uma ocasião especial. Vamos, senta e nós vamos todos conversar."  
Eu ainda estava chocada. Não, ele não poderia querer dizer...  
"Vamos, Kyuu. Seja agradável e eu poderia ser capaz de esquecer que você roubou meu cartão, de novo"  
Eu ri e me sentei ao lado da Kaoru, cumprimentando-a. Naruto se sentou à minha frente do lado do Aniki.  
Comemos em todo o silêncio que o nome Uzumaki poderia proporcionar.


	7. Uchiha

POV do Itachi  
Eu queria ir para casa, mas eu ainda precisava pegar o Sasuke na escola.  
Por que eu concordei com esse encontro?  
Ela parecia diferente. Eu pensei que ela não gritaria ou que não escolheria um lugar tão ruim. Foi lotado, pequeno e cheio de pessoas bêbadas esbarrando em você, em outras palavras, um bar de merda.  
Eu não sei por que eu ainda tento. Quem eu estou tentando convencer?  
Eu sou... Tsch.  
Eu a conheci ontem, quando estava conversando com a Kaoru...  
"O que você está escondendo?"  
"Nada que te interesse, Itachi"  
"Hm"  
Tive um vislumbre de longos cabelos loiros que meus olhos involuntariamente seguiram.  
"E aqui eu me enganei pensando que o motivo de você vir aqui era porque somos amigos"  
Eu sorri de lado.  
Entre Kaoru, Kyuubi e eu, Kaoru era a mais madura, Kyuubi era a mais maligna e eu era o mais maquiavélico.  
"Pare de olhar tão fixamente... Eu não acredito que ninguém nunca notou isso"  
Kaoru foi a primeira a perceber a minha preferência pelos cabelos longos e loiros. Eu não podia tirar meus olhos.  
"Itachi, você é uma causa perdida"  
"Definitivamente"  
Ela sorriu um pouco.  
"Você precisa parar de se preocupar, as coisas estão bem agora"  
Voltei o meu olhar sobre ela.  
"Eu sei que você não sai desde que o Sasuke voltou, mas ele está bem agora... Por que não tentar?"  
"Você sabe porque."  
"Uma última chance? Você apenas foi azarado as últimas... er, todas as vezes anteriores"  
O sinal tocou e eu me apressei... Eu tinha que voltar para o outro lado do campus.  
"Você vai me dizer o que você está escondendo"  
"Se você tiver um encontro..."  
Revirei os olhos e saí.  
No mesmo dia, uma menina veio e me chamou pra sair... Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que aceitei por causa da garota, não que ela não parecesse boa. Ela era atraente, tinha longos cabelos loiros, e ela exigiu um encontro comigo, então ela era interessante... Eu estava curioso. Mas a razão principal era pra Kaoru me contar seu segredo, eu sabia que algo grande tinha acontecido.  
No fim das contas...  
Foi um desastre como com qualquer outra garota que já tentei sair. Eu vou matar a Kaoru se ela não me contar e vou evitar a Kyuubi porque ela estava bastante feliz em seu encontro, eu não sou um amigo tão bom para suportar a felicidade dos meus amigos quando eu estou irritado.  
Sasuke estava me esperando sozinho no portão da escola.  
Ele entrou no carro e ficou quieto, provavelmente percebendo minha expressão infeliz.  
Eu dirigi em silêncio todo o caminho de volta para nossa pequena casa. Por que moraríamos em uma mansão, quando estávamos por nós mesmos?  
Eu suspirei e olhei bem para o meu irmãozinho. Minha expressão suavizou quando vi o Sasuke dormindo silenciosamente encostado na janela do carro.  
Eu o sacudi levemente e logo o acordei. Ele bocejou esfregando os olhos de sono.  
"O quê?"  
"Estamos em casa... você está bem?"  
"To, apenas com sono"  
Entramos em casa e Sasuke caiu no sofá e dormiu novamente. Franzi as sobrancelhas e toquei sua testa.  
Eu sabia, ele estava com febre.  
Ele não estava doente esta manhã, ele nem estava doente. A febre era mais uma febre emocional, eu deveria saber disso.  
Isso sempre acontecia por esta altura do ano, na época do aniversário de morte dos nossos pais. Isso explicaria o dinossauro também, Sasuke deve estar tendo pesadelos. É só uma questão de tempo para se tornarem o piores.  
Quando ele era menor, após o incidente, ele costumava se agarrar em mim cada vez que tinha um pesadelo ou quando ele tinha medo de dormir sozinho. Infelizmente naquela época eu estava passando por uma situação infernal e mal prestava atenção nele.  
Fui para a cozinha fazer o jantar, eu lhe daria remédio para baixar a febre depois de ter comido.  
Eu nunca me importei com o silêncio, eu gosto. Mas o silêncio faz você pensar para ser preenchido, e é quando se torna insuportável. Pensar em coisas que você não quer pensar, reviver memórias que você quer esquecer. O silêncio faz tudo isso.  
É inevitável. É como suas vozes na minha cabeça.  
_"O que aconteceu com você?"  
"Por que você fez isso conosco, meu filho?"  
"ITACHI!"  
"Por favor... só Sasuke..."  
"Eu não aguento mais vocês! Vocês dois!"  
"Não se atreva a fazer isso novamente!"  
"A culpa é sua!"  
"Itachi, filho, nós..."  
_Suas vozes nunca desaparecem, não importa a ordem em que elas vêm, elas sempre vêm. As cenas se reúnem na minha cabeça, inevitável. Eu estou amaldiçoado a reviver isso a cada dia. Minha culpa.  
Os gritos do Sasuke me trouxeram de volta à realidade. Os pesadelos.  
Eu não poderia acordá-lo, porque sabia que ele estava sonhando comigo e só pioraria a situação. Eu podia ouvi-lo gritar meu nome, pedindo ajuda. Era uma tortura.  
Eu não poderia acordá-lo. A última vez que acordei...  
Primeiro ele ficou aliviado que era um sonho, mas então ele viu meu rosto. Ele pulou em mim, suas mãos no meu pescoço, lágrimas nos olhos. "Traz eles de volta", ele gritou novamente e novamente. "Eu te odeio", ele disse. O medo em seus olhos foi obscurecido por sua ira, mas ainda estava lá. Medo, desespero e até mesmo um pouco de loucura. Minha culpa também.  
Os gritos pararam e eu ainda podia ouvi-lo respirando com dificuldade.  
E depois de um tempo, ele veio para a cozinha. Eu não disse nada sobre isso, não podia.  
Toquei sua testa, sua febre tinha só aumentou.  
"Aqui, come primeiro e depois toma o remédio"  
Ele só balançou a cabeça, seus olhos me evitando.  
Depois de ter comido e tomado o remédio, ele me fez companhia na cozinha até eu ter limpado tudo. Eu me perguntei se havia algo que ele queria me dizer.  
"Você não precisa esperar por mim, Sasuke. Vai tomar um banho"  
Mas no final, ele esperou até eu ter acabado. Ele foi para seu quarto e deixou a porta aberta. Ele realmente queria falar comigo.  
Eu me deixei entrar e sentei na poltrona ao lado da janela. Ele fechou a porta e ficou em silêncio. Eu suspirei.  
"Toma um banho, Sasuke."  
Ele não estava se queixando, apenas fazendo o que eu dizia. Me preocupava quando ele fazia isso, ele não estava pensando, sua mente estava longe.  
Quando Sasuke voltou do banho, eu tinha feito a sua cama e colocado um futon no chão. Ele encarou levemente, mas não disse nada sobre a minha decisão de dormir lá.  
"Como você está se sentindo?"  
"Melhor"  
Ele deitou na cama e se cobriu e eu sentei na poltrona.  
Ficamos assim por um tempo até que eu quebrei o silêncio.  
"Como foi seu dia?"  
"Diferente".  
"Como assim?"  
"Eu tenho o papel principal para peça estúpida da escola"  
"Qual a peça desse ano?"  
"Romeu e Julieta"  
"Então você é a Julieta?"  
Eu o irritei, recebendo um olhar. Ele parecia melhor, pelo menos.  
"E eu estou falando com o dobe novamente"  
"Naruto?"  
"Quem mais seria?"  
Eu apenas sorri, feliz que eles eram amigos novamente. Sasuke e Naruto eram uma boa influência um para o outro, eles melhoravam juntos, eles se melhoraram.  
"Itachi..."  
"O que irmãozinho?"  
"Eu estava pensando, você se lembra do álbum de fotos eu guardei comigo por anos?"  
"Hm ...?"  
"Onde ele está?"  
"Por quê?"  
"Eu quero vê-lo"  
Ele estava no meu quarto, eu me levantei e fui para lá. Era o único álbum de fotos que tínhamos da nossa infância, Sasuke tinha levado com ele quando ele foi acampar. Tinha um outro que Orochimaru tinha me dado do período que Sasuke ficou com ele. Eu levei os dois de volta ao quarto do Sasuke.  
Ele se sentou na cama, me sentei ao seu lado e abri o album.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que o abri, eu inconscientemente abri uma porta para memórias assombradas.  
Há alguns anos, eu tinha 17 e Sasuke, 12. E para um garoto de 12 anos, ele sabia mais do que deveria. De seus 8 a essa idade, ele cresceu quase por conta própria.  
Eu nunca estava em casa e quando estava, eu o evitava. Eu me sentia culpado, eu era culpado. Sasuke ainda me via como um herói quando eu era o vilão.  
Eu estava quebrando lentamente de dentro pra fora, e Sasuke também.  
E um dia, ambos nos quebramos.  
Eu tinha ido para casa após um longo tempo. Por alguma razão eu não consigo me lembrar, acabamos discutindo.  
"POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ ASSIM, NII-SAN? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE OLHAR PRA MIM?"  
Eu queria que ele ficasse longe de mim. Eu estava condenado a ter todos que eu amava miseráveis ou mortos. Fique longe de mim, Sasuke. Corra de mim enquanto você pode. Pensando nisso e só isso, eu fiz outro erro, que, naquele tempo, eu pensei que era uma boa ideia. Isso o manteria longe de mim. Funcionou.  
Eu o empurrei contra a parede, minhas mãos em seu pescoço, seus pés chutando o ar. Eu usei uma máscara de maldade pura e descuidado.  
"Você quer saber a verdade Sasuke?"  
Ele tentou se libertar, mas eu não deixei fazendo com que ele engasgasse.  
"Vocês quer saber por que eu não consigo olhar pra você? Por que estou assim?"  
Me aproximei de seu ouvido pra sussurrar.  
"É porque eu... odeio...você ..."  
Seu corpo congelou com as minhas palavras. Eu o soltei do meu punho. Ele mal estava respirando.  
"MENTIRA! É MENTIRA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE! VOCÊ NÃO..."  
Virei as costas para ele.  
"É verdade, Sasuke. Eu te odeio... e eu odiava todos eles... odeio todos os Uchiha"  
"MENTIROSO! VOCÊ TÁ MENTINDO! MENTINDO!"  
"Eu não sou... se eu não os odiasse... por que eu iria matá-los?"  
Eu o ouvi ofegante, eu podia ouvir as suas lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos. Seus gritos se tornaram murmúrios e sussurros.  
"Mentiroso... você tá mentindo... mentin..."  
"É verdade, Sasuke... eu comecei o fogo ...Eu fiz isso porque eu os odiava... Eu queria que eles se fosse... E eu consegui"  
"MENTIROSO! OLHE PARA MIM E DIGA ISSO DE NOVO!"  
Eu me virei e fiz como ele tinha pedido.  
"Eu comecei o fogo"  
Não era mentira  
"Eu matei eles"  
Eu não estava mentindo.  
"Eu fiz isso."  
Sim, eu fiz.  
Sasuke viu a verdade em meus olhos, porque era a verdade pura e simples. Ele caiu de joelhos murmurando.  
"Não, não, não... não faz sentido... por que? Eu estou vivo... POR QUE? POR QUE?EU ESTOU VIVO! POR QUE? VOCÊ NÃO ME ODEIA? ENTÃO ME MATA INFERNO!"  
Forcei um riso malicioso e usei o mais frio dos tons.  
"Eu não pude... você não estava lá... e agora... não posso... tenho pena de você Sasuke... não vale a pena fazê-lo... não agora"  
Ele estava tremendo. Eu o puxei pelos cabelos.  
"Você tem medo, Sasuke?"  
Ele não se atrevia a se mover.  
"Execute... Corra de mim, corra enquanto você pode" por favor.  
Eu o deixei lá tremendo, ainda absorvendo as minhas palavras e fui para o meu quarto.  
No dia seguinte, ele se fora. Eu o ouvi arrumando suas coisas e não fiz nada para impedi-lo de ir. Claro que eu fui cuidadoso o suficiente para vigiá-lo em silêncio. Desde que eu soubesse que ele estava bem...  
Eu o subestimei e o perdi por alguns dias. Foi um verdadeiro inferno.  
Mas então eu recebi um telefonema de um cara chamado Orochimaru dizendo que Sasuke estava bem. Em resumo, o cara estranho disse que meu irmão ficaria sob seus cuidados por um tempo...  
"ITACHI!"  
Eu pisquei voltando para o quarto de Sasuke. Ele estava franzindo a testa.  
"Pela centésima vez cacete... onde você conseguiu isso?"  
Ele apontou para o outro álbum que eu tinha trazido. Eu me recuperei rapidamente e lhe respondi.  
"Orochimaru me deu"  
"Hn"  
Fechei o livro em minhas mãos, fechando a porta para as memórias assombradas e abriu o livro dos anos que eu tinha perdido.  
"Eu nunca vi essas fotos"  
Eu já tinha visto e sabia que algumas eram meio constrangedoras, especialmente se você é tão orgulhoso como Sasuke.  
Eu sorri de lado quando seu rostou se fechou ao analisar o álbum. Eu não pude deixar de irritá-lo.  
"Own Sasu-chan, você está tão bonitinho nessa"  
Ele olhou feio para mim e tentou tirar o álbum das minhas mãos  
"Me dá!"  
"Não"  
Nós nos mantivemos nisso por um tempo até que ele desistiu.  
"Você nunca me disse nada sobre o seu tempo lá"  
Ele suspirou e ficou quieto por um tempo.  
"Você nunca perguntou..."  
Revirei os olhos.  
Eu estava me sentindo aliviado, ele estava se sentindo melhor, a febre parecia ter ido embora. Talvez, ele estava apenas solitário.  
Ele odiava admitir, mas ele odiava esse silêncio... e ele mostrava isso quando estava comunicativo, disposto a conversar para manter o silêncio longe, muito longe.  
Ele mostrava isso quando deixava a sua máscara de adulto escapar para mostrar a criança que ele não pôde ser.  
A criança que ainda acreditava que seu irmão mais velho era um herói.  
A criança que eu tinha matado.  
Eu me deixei ir com o fluxo e conversamos pelo resto da noite como costumávamos fazer um longo, longo tempo atrás.  
Rimos um pouco e ele me contou um monte de histórias, utilizando as imagens como referência.  
"E este dia, Karin e Suigetsu [...]"  
As histórias terminaram e que fomos imersos em um silêncio agradável, um o qual eu não me importava.  
Ele bocejou e eu me levantei para desligar as luzes.  
Sasuke ficou olhando para mim para se certificar de que eu estaria lá.  
Ele relaxou quando eu me deitei no futon e logo ele estava dormindo.  
Eu não dormi nada. Esperei até a hora de me levantar.  
Eu me certifiquei que Sasuke não fosse para a escola. Ele precisava descansar.  
Deixei uma nota para ele e me dirigi para outro inferno de dia.


	8. Uzumaki

"VOCÊS O QUE!"  
"Caramba, garoto, não grita no meu ouvido. Você vai me deixar surdo!"  
Eu estava pasmo. Eu só podia piscar e tentar processar a informação. Kurama, meu irmão sem coração, e Kaoru, a garota mais foda-se-o-mundo, estavam ... NOIVOS?Sério?  
Meus olhos se moviam de um para o outro, ainda não acreditando. Isso era tão inacreditável que, mesmo Kyuu-neesan ficou chocada, ok, ela provavelmente tinha percebido isso mais cedo, mas ela ainda estava chocada.  
Oh Deus, este dia estava uma loucura. E quando eu pensei que iria acabar, não, algo ainda mais louco aconteceu. Eu desisto.  
Claro que ficar noivo não era uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário, era ótimo, ainda era chocante.  
Minha mente estava correndo com milhares de milhões de pensamentos.  
Mas houve um que me assustou.  
Se eles se casassem, eles não viveriam comigo e com a Kyuubi. Eles iriam nos deixar. E um dia Kyuubi ia me deixar também.  
Eu seria deixado para trás, como alguns anos atrás.  
Não.  
Isso não podia acontecer.  
Agora não.  
Não agora que finalmente estávamos tendo algum tempo juntos. Não agora que nos pareciamos mais como família e menos como estranhos. Não agora que me davam atenção.  
Eu sabia que eu estava sendo egoísta e eu sabia que era um pouco paranóico, mas às vezes você não pode controlar seus pensamentos e eles te levam para as piores situações.  
"Naruto!"  
"O quê?" Eu respondi no reflexo.  
"Respira, garoto. Você tá surtando"  
Olhei para o rosto de Kura-niisan e ele franziu a testa. Eu poderia ter perdido uma parte do que eles estavam falando, quando eu estava pensando, sim, pensando, não surtando.  
"Eu não estava surtando! Eu estava pensando!"  
Kyuu-neesan decidiu intervir.  
"Claro, pirralho. Agora escuta, nós sabemos o que você estava 'pensando', então para"  
Kaoru foi a próximo a falar.  
"Você não precisa fazer essa cara, menino. Kyuubi está certa, escuta antes de surtar!"  
Eu balancei a cabeça.  
Espere, que cara eu estava fazendo?  
"Ok, garoto, qual foi a última coisa que você ouviu?"  
"Que você ficaria surdo"  
Os três estapearam suas testas.  
Tudo bem, foi uma resposta estúpida, mas era a verdade!  
Kurama suspirou.  
"Garoto, tudo bem. Como eu estava dizendo, não é como se nós fossemos nos casar imediatamente"  
"Ah, não? Quando é que vocês vão, então?"  
"Nossa menino, nós só estamos noivos. Significa apenas que estamos, você sabe, sérios"  
Foi um pouco estranho ouvir ele falar assim. Era meio estranho comparado ao que nós normalmente falamos, mas era uma estranheza boa  
"E nós não sabemos quando vamos casar, é muito cedo para decidir isso e honestamente, eu não consigo me imaginar fazendo isso agora."  
Tentei pensar sobre isso.  
"Oh, você está tão certo.O casamento de vocês seria tão estranho. Eu não consigo nem imaginar Kaoru-neesan de noiva"  
Ela me deu um olhar feio e eu estremeci  
"E-eu quero dizer, você é muito legal para usar um vestido branco e agir toda feminina e..."  
Eu fechei a minha boca quando o olhar apenas se intensificou.  
Kyuubi quebrou o silêncio antes que se tornasse desconfortável.  
"Mas isso não é razão que as coisas não vão mudar e eu acho que é isso o que realmente eles querem nos falar, pirralho"  
Eu sabia que Kyuubi era inteligente e perspicaz, mas uau, ela lia mentes também? As linhas seguintes provaram que sim.  
"Sim, garoto, é verdade. Como a Kyuubi parece já ter descoberto e não disse nada eu vou aceitar isso como que ela concorda, mas não vamos te tratar como uma criança, e é por isso que nós queremos ouvir de você também "  
Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir. Eu me senti bem, eles queriam minha opinião? Kurama tinha acabado de dizer que eu não era criança, me senti ótimo.  
Mas eu ainda não tinha idéia do que estavam falando, só era bom ser levado a sério.  
"Então você escute, menino. Eu e seu irmão estamos noivos agora, então nós conversamos e decidimos uma coisa. Mas não pode ser decidida sem a sua permissão, porque envolve você também."  
"Tu-tudo bem, o que é?"  
"Naruto, o que eu quero saber é se ficaria tudo bem com você, se eu morar com vocês?"  
Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu rosto se iluminou.  
"De verdade?"  
"É claro que é de verdade, criança. Por que pediríamos se não fosse?"  
"Claro que você pode! Vai ser incrível!"  
Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Eu não seria deixado para trás e ainda haveria mais uma pessoa no nosso... Eu fiz uma careta... apartamento muito pequeno que mal cabia nós três.  
"Espera! Como ela vai caber em casa?"  
Kyuu-neesan não tinha uma resposta pra isso dessa vez.  
"Sim Aniki, quase não cabe nós três naquilo"  
"E é por isso que estamos nos mudando para uma casa"  
"ESTAMOS O QUE?" Nee-san e eu dissemos em uníssono  
"Caramba, você são surdos ou quê?"  
"Oh, espere... você comprou uma casa?"  
Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, com uma expressão 'você é assim tão burro?'  
"E você não nos perguntou antes? E espera! Como você comprou uma casa? Onde você conseguiu o dinheiro?"  
Ele revirou os olhos  
"Eu sabia que vocês não seriam contra. E como você acha que eu consegui o dinheiro? Eu trabalho sabia. Eu tenho guardado. Por que eu iria aguentar meu chefe Tobi até tarde da noite, se eu não precisasse?"  
"Oh cara" me virei para Kyuubi "Tem certeza que eu não estou sonhando?"  
Ela acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente da direita para a esquerda.  
"Meu Deus, como tantas coisas podem caber num dia só?"  
"Como assim, garoto?"  
"Ah é, eu acho que eu não contei, mas ..."  
E eu contei ao meu dia inteiro novamente pro Nii-san e pra Kaoru. Kyuubi estava em seu modo pensativo.  
"... E esse foi o meu dia. Ei, falando nisso, vocês não tem um anel?"  
Eles não disseram nada, mas Kaoru mostrou o anel em um colar usado como pingente. Por que não estava surpreso?  
Eu suspirei "...Ai ai, eu me pergunto o que ainda tem por vir"  
Senti todos eles ficando um pouco desconfortáveis.  
Eu olhei para eles e eles pareciam estar evitando o meu olhar.  
"O quê? O que eu fiz agora?"  
Kaoru foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.  
"Nada menino, é só que há algo mais que eu gostaria de perguntar"  
Eu não disse nada, mas esperei que ela falasse. Ela suspirou  
"Oh, ótimo. Deixem eu dizer ao menino o que ambos deveriam dizer. Ouça Naruto, eu conheço você por toda minha vida e sei algumas coisas que nem mesmo você sabe... Ah merda, eu sou ruim com essas coisas... E esses seus dois irmãos idiotas e teimosos finalmente decidiram te contar... o que você quer saber"  
Meu coração escapou uma batida.  
Certamente eu sabia do que ela estava falando.  
Agora? Aqui? Eu não conseguia expressar meus pensamentos, não que eu tivesse, Kaoru estava falando novamente.  
"E, se você não se sentir confortável, eu saio. Você pode me dizer, menino. Se você não quer que eu faça parte dessa conversa de família, eu vou entender e sair."  
Por uma vez na vida, minha voz saiu num sussurro.  
"E-eu não sei o que dizer... E-eu não estava esperando isso... Eu..."

Limpei a garganta

"Eu acho que você pode ficar Kaoru-neesan, você faz parte desta família estranha e disfuncional, mas... vamos falar agora? Aqui?"  
Eu ouvi a voz do Nii-san, mas parecia longe e baixa.  
"Nós estamos indo para casa. Podemos conversar lá"

Todo o caminho pra casa foi um pouco desconfortável e silencioso. Eu estava tentando me acostumar com a ideia de conhecer a verdade. Era um pouco assustador, e se eu não gostasse da verdade? E se houvesse uma razão terrível para eles esconderem de mim por tanto tempo? E se...?  
Pare de pensar Naruto! Você pede por isso por tanto tempo quanto você sabe falar. Você deveria estar feliz que eles iriam contar.  
Dentro do apartamento, eu só consegui engasgar na saliva e prender a respiração. Eu nem sei se isso era possível, mas estava acontecendo comigo.  
"QUE PORRA ANIKI! QUANDO INFERNOS QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?"  
Simplesmente todas, todas, todas as nossas coisas já estavam embaladas, apenas algumas coisas tinham sido deixadas fora de caixas como poucas roupas, as coisas do banheiro, coisas da cozinha e alguns livros. Todo o resto estava dentro de caixas.  
"Eu tive a tarde livre. Eu quero sair deste lugar o mais cedo possível. Nós não estamos na casa nova ainda porque eu achei que não seria bom para nós falarmos em um novo lugar"  
Ok, eu estava morto.  
Eu descobri. Eu não estava sonhando.  
Eu estava simplesmente morto!  
Eu sabia que Kura-niisan se importava em seu próprio jeito, mas dizer em voz alta como se ele tinha acabado de fazer? Oh Deus, havia algo de errado.  
Kaoru deve ter sentido meu desconforto ou estranheza e sussurrou para mim.  
"Ele está bem, menino. Ele apenas está nervoso e falando sem pensar. Ambos estão."  
"Por quê?" Eu disse antes que eu pudesse pensar.  
"Porque não é fácil para eles falar sobre isso"  
Kaoru sentou ao lado do Nii-san e da Nee-san no sofá.  
Eu estava sentado no chão na frente deles.  
Mordi o lábio. Todos eles tinham expressões sérias  
"Ne, vocês não têm que me dizer se vocês não quiserem... e-eu... posso esperar mais"  
Nii-san suspirou e bagunçou meu cabelo.  
"Você tá com medo, garoto?"  
"Claro que não! Eu estava... Eu estava... err"  
"Ok pirralho, eu tenho uma ideia melhor, que tal eu falar sobre o meu encontro?"  
"Eh...tá? Eu tinha esquecido, por que não falou mais cedo?"  
"Porque agora é um bom momento e bem, eu esqueci também"  
"Ahm... tá, eu acho... como foi?"  
Não me importei de mudar de assunto um pouco, talvez o nervosismo no meu estômago ficaria menor.  
"Correu tudo bem, de forma inesperada. Fomos a um bar e ele não me tratou como uma menina frágil, mas não menos do que uma mulher... eu vi Itachi lá com uma menina aleatória, o que era estranho, mas de qualquer maneira. Ele foi muito legal para mim e conversamos bastante, ele falou mais do que eu esperava, quando eu o conheci, ele era muito tímido e quase não falava. Mas..."  
"Nee-san, não que eu não me importo, mas... uau, você nunca falou assim, então por favor pare, é um pouco assustador"  
"É verdade, Kyuu, eu sou a sua melhor amiga e eu nunca tinha ouvido você falar de alguém assim"  
"Vocês dois, parem, eu quero saber tudo"  
"Como o que Aniki? Você nunca perguntou nada sobre esse tipo de coisa"  
"Sim, mas hoje é o dia de fazer coisas que nunca fizemos, e Kaoru e Naruto estão certos. Você tá diferente com esse cara. Então eu quero saber... como vocês se conheceram?"  
"É uma história estranha. Veja bem, Ero-Sennin me ligou um dia desses e me pediu para pegar um de seus manuscritos com esse cara... eu não tenho ideia por que ele tinha os manuscritos do Jii-chan, mas eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, então eu fui... Felizmente ele estuda na Akatsuki, então foi fácil encontrá-lo... "  
"O que ele estuda?" Perguntei por curiosidade  
"Política, ele é um veterano já"  
"Espera, quantos anos ele tem?"  
Kurama cortou fazendo ela revirar os olhos, mas estávamos acostumados a esse tipo de conversa.  
"Ele tem 24, não muito mais velho que eu... Enfim, como eu estava dizendo... eu encontrei ele e ele disse que o manuscrito estava na casa dele, ele me deu o endereço e me disse para passar mais tarde. Eu fui e ele me convidou para entrar e nós, bem, conversamos um pouco... e foi assim que nos conhecemos "  
"Como ele conhece o Ero-Sennin?"  
"Eles se conheceram em uma das viagens do Jii-chan, ele se mudou pra Konoha alguns anos atrás, ele é de Amegakure" (NA: Vocês já sabem quem é?)  
"Como você sabe tanto sobre ele e eu nunca ouvi falar dele antes?"  
"Não tenho culpa que você estava ocupada com Aniki, eu não consegui te achar pra contar Kao. Agora eu sei a razão"  
"Tá, tá, tá, que seja. Ele mudou por causa da faculdade ou algum outro motivo?"  
"Isso também, pirralho. Mas bem, seus pais morreram quando ele era criança... e ele queria se mudar mais cedo, mas parece que o orfanato não o deixou até ele completar a escola."  
"Ok Kyuu, você está nos dizendo que o cara é órfão, estuda política e por algum motivo é amigo do velho pervertido?"  
"Sim, é isso que eu disse"  
"Quando você diz assim, ele é muito parecido com o garoto, Kaoru"  
"Verdade. Como é que ele é, Kyuu?"  
Kyuu-Neesan decidiu não prestar atenção na parte que ele se parece comigo e apenas respondeu.  
"Bem, ele é ruivo, olhos azuis claros e magro"  
"Oh Kyuu, você tem um gosto beem estranho. Você está saindo um tipo que é como seus irmãos misturados"  
Kyuubi apenas revirou os olhos, sim, era meio verdade, uma verdade muito estranha, mas não era importante.  
"Ok, tudo bem Nee-san. Eu acho que sabemos bastante sobre ele, mas você esqueceu de mencionar apenas uma coisa. Qual o nome dele?"  
"Ahn... seu nome é..."  
"O quê?"  
"Nagato" (NA: Finalmente! Finalmente! Eu finalmente revelei, como vocês se sentem sobre isso?)  
"E qual é seu sobrenome?"  
"Ok, eu vou dizer, mas é a razão para que eu não mencionasse isso antes... Não pergunte por que, tenho certeza Aniki e Kaoru vão entender e Naruto vai ter algumas perguntas"  
Fiquei curioso agora. Tanto suspense, é apenas um nome.  
"Uzumaki. Seu nome é Uzumaki Nagato"  
Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu não entendia nada. Como isso era possível? Por que Nii-san e Kao-Neesan de repente ficaram para baixo? Por que Kyuu-neesan parecia preocupada?  
"Co-Como é possível? E espera, você está saindo com algum tipo de parente desconhecido nosso?"  
"É meio que uma longa história, moleque. Mas aqui vamos nós. Primeira coisa, ele é um parente muito, muito, muuuuuuito distante, você mal pode dizer que somos parentes. Segundo, a família Uzumaki se separou há muitos anos atrás e perdeu todos os contatos, é por isso que é possível encontrar alguns Uzumaki ao redor do mundo. E em terceiro lugar... Uzumaki era o nome da mamãe, então, tecnicamente, a gente poderia ter sido nomeado... outra coisa "  
Eu já sabia onde isso ia e o nervosismo anterior voltou mais forte, eu decidi tomar fôlego e calmamente perguntar o que eu queria saber e ver o quanto eu iria saber.  
"Então, Uzumaki é o nome da mamãe. Tá, qual é o nome do papai? Por que temos o dela e por que diabos vocês NUNCA me disseram isso?"  
Ok, isso não foi tão calmo quanto eu queria que fosse.  
"Calma, garoto. Uma pergunta por vez. Você vai entender porque nós nunca te dissemos assim que ouvir seus nomes. Seja paciente."  
"E-eu... tá bem, desculpa. Então... quais são?"  
"O nome de mamãe era Uzumaki Kushina..."  
Kushina? Onde é que já ouvi esse nome antes?  
"E o nome do papai era... Namikaze Minato"  
Quando Kurama finalmente disse, tudo fez sentido. Por que tinha o nome da mamãe, por que éramos órfãos, por que eles nunca me disseram, por que algumas pessoas diziam que eu parecia com ele. Eu nunca tinha dado importância a isso antes, mas agora, faz muito sentido.  
Namikaze Minato foi o Quarto prefeito de Konoha. As lendas dizem que ele era gentil, incrível, e o melhor. Ele foi responsável por uma série de melhorias na cidade. Eu sempre o admirei. Eu sempre quis ser como ele... e ele... ele era... e ele era meu pai.  
Toquei meu rosto para esconder a minha boca aberta e senti lágrimas dos meus olhos. Eu não estava triste. Eu estava mais chocado, e feliz e aliviado.  
"Naru-chan, eu acho que você entende agora, não é?"  
Eu só balancei a cabeça

"Você entende que temos o nome da mamãe, pois poderia ser perigoso com a carreira do papai, que poderíamos ser sequestrados ou mesmo mortos..."  
"Eu... Eu entendo... e eu sinto muito por estar sempre pressionando vocês para me contar"  
"Não diga isso moleque, você tem o direito de saber. E você mal sabe de nada, você só sabe seus nomes, ainda temos que contar a coisa toda"  
"Kyuubi está certa, garoto. Você ainda quer ouvir tudo isso? Tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar das lendas e como eles... como eles... partiram no dia em que você nasceu"  
Sim, eu ouvi as lendas. Lembrei onde eu tinha ouvido o nome Kushina.  
Quase 17 anos atrás, em 10 de outubro, um grande terremoto aconteceu. Konoha era geralmente preparada para este tipo de situação, mas por alguma razão, os sistemas de segurança falharam e caíram. Eu ouvi que um monte de gente morreu naquele dia. Eu ouvi que mesmo o hospital sofreu alguns danos. Provavelmente muito mais pessoas teriam morrido se o Quarto não tivesse ido sozinho pela cidade ajudando os cidadãos e reativado manualmente os sistemas apenas com a ajuda de sua esposa, Kushina.  
Oh Deus, foi o dia em que nasci, minha mãe devia estar tão fraca e meu pai preocupado e desesperado. Era loucura. Eles foram heróis, em mais jeitos do que eu poderia começar a pensar.  
"Deus, Nii-san"  
"Sim, garoto. Foi uma loucura, mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Que tal começarmos do início?"  
Eu deitei no chão, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Ouvi eles respirando fundo também.  
"Eu sinto que vai ser uma longa noite. Eu vou fazer café"  
"Sim, obrigada Kao"  
"Ok, garoto. Tem algo que você queira perguntar?"  
"Não... Apenas me conte tudo, por favor"  
Toda a conversa seguiu sem muitas interrupções. Kurama e Kyuubi alternaram a conversa e só paramos algumas vezes para beber o café quando o sono vinha.  
"A primeira coisa que você deve saber é Jiraya e Tsunade são nossos avós de sangue, mas há razões por eles não estarem presentes em nossa infância. Você poderia dizer que eles simplesmente não sabiam de nós, até recentemente."  
"Sim, é bom contar suas vidas... Tsunade e Jiraya se conheceram quando eram crianças e se tornaram amigos com Orochimaru..."  
"Eu sei esta parte, Ero-Sennin me contou, bem, ele pode ter esquecido de dizer sobre sua família, mas ele disse sobre como ele conheceu Tsunade e sobre Orochimaru e como eles eram amigos e agora nem sequer se falam por alguma razão "  
"Tudo bem, podemos pular esta parte. Então, Jii-chan, de algum jeito, convenceu Baa-chan a se casar com ele. Eles foram muito felizes por um tempo..."  
"Eles tiveram três filhos quando eram bem jovens: O filho mais velho era Dan, o filho do meio era o papai eo filho mais novo, Nawaki."  
"Os três sonhavam em fazer uma boa carreira política para melhorar a cidade."  
"Papai foi o único a ter sucesso."  
"Por quê?"  
"Infelizmente, Dan morreu em um acidente de carro em seus vinte e poucos anos."  
"Não muito mais tarde, Nawaki morreu de uma doença terrível... o menino tinha apenas 12 anos pelo que eu sei"  
"E bem, papai ..."  
"Sim, também morreu... deve ter sido horrível"  
"Definitivamente, garoto... é por isso que eles estavam sempre viajando, eles não gostam de ficar em Konoha por um longo tempo... deve trazer de volta memórias"  
"Eles estavam viajando quando você nasceu... eles ouviram sobre o terremoto e todas as mortes"  
"E eles pensaram que tínhamos morrido também... então eles não quiseram voltar"  
"Nós não lembrávamos deles, porque eles raramente nos visitavam"  
"E quando eu achei as fotos perdidas, como eu era mais velho me lembrei um pouco. Foi quando eu decidi reunir informações sobre eles"  
"Por essa altura, você já tinha uns 12 anos. Você deve se lembrar quando fomos atrás deles"  
"Quando tivermos o primeiro contato com eles, eles ficaram surpresos e quase não acreditaram em nós."  
"Eles se sentiram envergonhados por não cuidar de nós todo esse tempo e decidiram voltar. Eles nos pediram para não falar sobre eles até que você soubesse a história toda, isso já tínhamos concordado de antemão"  
"Eles voltaram e Baa-chan foi nomeada prefeita após a morte do Hiruzen-jiji".  
"Eu sempre quis saber como Baa-chan se tornou prefeita tão rápido"  
"Porque ela tinha uma licenciatura em Política pela Universidade Sanin"  
"Enfim... no final desse ano nós viajamos com Jiraya por aqueles dois anos"  
"Tudo bem, eu entendi. Mas e a mamãe?"  
"A história da mamãe foi um pouco diferente"  
"Por quê?"  
"Como eu havia dito antes, a família Uzumaki se separou, portanto, a mamãe veio a Konoha quando era criança"  
"E você sabe como as crianças são más, especialmente com crianças novas. Mamãe tinha o cabelo vermelho, então ela era maltratada o tempo todo"  
"Então, o papai a salvou e eles ficaram juntos?"  
"Ahn... não, mais que a mamãe não precisava ser salva. Ela era forte, a maioria das pessoas tinha medo dela."  
"Mas papai não... ele reuniu toda sua coragem e falou com ela..."  
"Mamãe era sozinha, e o papai foi seu primeiro amigo. Com o passar dos anos, eles namoraram e se casaram. Eles foram muito felizes um com o outro"  
"Depois disso, eu nasci."  
"E três anos mais tarde eu vim a torná-los ainda mais felizes... A mamãe e o papai eram grandes amigos dos Uchihas, então nós saímos muito. Foi um bom tempo."  
"Quando a mamãe ficou grávida de você... Eu lembro que ela estava brilhando"  
Eu não precisava olhar para eles para saber que eles estavam tristes, para saber que era difícil para eles me dizerem tudo isso. Estava tudo na maneira em que falavam. Eu podia sentir o quanto eles sentiam falta deles, quanto eles amavam eles.  
Ouvir eles dizendo o quão felizes os nossos pais ficaram quando eu não era nem mesmo uma pessoa fez o meu peito quente e eu senti uma sensação boa no meu coração.  
Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.  
"Você deu a todos um choque quando decidiu nascer algumas semanas antes."  
"Nós todos corremos para o hospital. Aniki e eu esperamos e papai foi com a mamãe."  
"Depois de longas horas fomos mandados para outra sala para conhecer você"  
"Mamãe parecia cansada, mas eu nunca a tinha visto tão feliz antes. Você era tão pequeno naquela época"  
"Tudo estava perfeito..."  
"Mas de repente tudo se tornou caótico"  
"Eu não me lembro muito disso, mas eu me lembro como eu estava com medo. Você estava chorando, as luzes de emergência foram ativadas, então..."  
"Papai nos pegou primeiro e nos levou para casa, onde era seguro por casua do material especial de que era feita... Kyuubi adormeceu de medo... Então mamãe veio com você em seus braços... agora que penso nisso , eu não posso dizer como ela fez aquilo logo após o parto"  
"Eu tenho poucos flashes da mamãe e do papai falando coisas que não conseguia entender"  
"Eles te colocaram para dormir e te deixaram no berço... Eu os vi beijando a sua testa e a da Kaoru sussurrando que te amavam... papai me abraçou e me pediu para ser um menino grande e cuidar de vocês... Mamãe me abraçou com força e beijou minha testa... 'eu te amo', ela disse 'Não se esqueça de nós', ela pedi, 'Cuidem um do outro e cresçam fortes' ela instruiu, 'Sinto muito, filho', disse ela... e foi embora."  
Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos fechados.  
Eu os abri e deixei as lágrimas correrem. Me obriguei a olhar para o meu irmão.  
Ele tinha uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes.  
Ele estava sorrindo... sorrindo de um jeito triste... como quando você lembrar de algo que você quer mudar, algo que você quer de volta, mas não pode ter.  
"Depois disso, estávamos sozinhos no mundo... Eles nos mandaram para um orfanato..."  
"Durante o terremoto, a família Uchiha estava viajando... Quando eles voltaram, eles tentaram nos adotar, mas por razões desconhecidas não puderam"  
"Eu ouvi o dono do orfanato dizendo que seríamos adotados separadamente"  
"O que? Por quê?"  
"Eu nunca soube... era uma besteira sobre experiência traumática e toda aquela porcaria"  
"Aniki me contou e disse que tinha um plano"  
" Um plano?"  
"Sim... eu me recusava ser adotado e faria qualquer coisa para evitar isso, especialmente se eles nos separassem"  
"Qual era o plano?"  
"Eu sabia que ninguém queria ter filhos bagunceiros... Foi quando eu comecei a pregar peças em todo mundo... e era rude quando os adultos queriam falar comigo"  
"Eu fiz o mesmo. Eu sempre tinha uma palavra maldosa pronta para usar. Eu sempre dizia o que as pessoas que queriam me adotar não queriam ouvir... E com isso nós impedimos nossa adoção"  
"Mas você era um caso diferente... Você era um bebezinho fofo... seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo adotá-lo"  
"Tivemos até uma ' conversa de adultos' para discutir você... éramos apenas crianças"  
"Às vezes me pergunto se teria sido melhor ter deixado você ser adotado e ter uma família legal..."  
Levantei-me rapidamente.  
"Isso não é verdade Nii-san! Eu-eu... é verdade que foi difícil para nós... é verdade eu me sentia solitário na maioria das vezes... mas nunca seria uma família sem você ou Nee-san"  
Eles olharam chocados para mim. Kura-niisan foi o primeiro a se levantar e bagunçar meu cabelo. Kyuu-neesan logo em seguida acariciou meu rosto com os dedos.  
Eles sorriram e eu pude ver o alívio brilhando em seus olhos.  
Eu sorri e os abracei... fazendo com que congelassem, eles certamente não erambons com abraços.  
"Obrigado Nii-san... Obrigado Nee-san"  
Eu os soltei e voltamos para nossas posições originais.  
"Nós não terminamos garoto"  
"Ah ... ok" *sorriso largo*  
"Como eu estava dizendo... nós pensamos sobre isso, e decidimos que devíamos manter o que restou da nossa família junto..."  
"Éramos agressivos quando alguém chegava perto de você... Nós nem mesmo deixávamos tocar em você"  
"E, quando você cresceu pregando peças, nós ficamos menos preocupados"  
"Mas ainda não era suficiente... Mais e mais pessoas estavam dispostas a levá-lo... você era apenas uma criança e já estávamos em nossa adolescencia"  
"Eu me tornei um delinquente, a fim de manter as pessoas longe de você, e também porque era fácil... Eu não me importava o que eles diziam..."  
"Mas também cometi um erro terrível... a gente se esqueceu de perguntar como você se sentia, e o mantivemos no escuro"  
"Tão terrível quanto isso possa soar, ficamos aliviados quando os rumores começaram... ninguém queria adotar mais de você..."  
"Sim, eu me senti solitário, rejeitado e nunca soube por que... Eu sempre escutei que eu seria como vocês, mas eu nunca entendi por que era uma coisa ruim... Eu ouvi eles dizendo que eu iria acabar como um delinquente como vocês, que estava no meu sangue, então por que eles se importariam? "  
"Desculpe Naru"  
"Está tudo bem Nee-san, foi culpa deles... eles nunca se preocuparam em perguntar como nos sentimos, eles só assumiam... eles nunca se preocuparam em perguntar a nossa opinião, eles apenas disseram que nós éramos apenas crianças"  
"Não foi tão mau assim... nós não estavamos tão sozinhos, tínhamos a Kaoru, o Itachi, o Sasuke e o resto das crianças que moravam nas redondezas..."  
"Às vezes Mikoto-baachan nos comprava presentes... e podíamos ficar em sua casa"  
"Sim, eu lembro de dormir no quarto do Sasuke"  
"É pirralho. Você eramo mesmo próximos"  
"Quando eu tinha 14, eu consegui meu primeiro trabalho de meio período e durante um ano inteiro, eu guardei o dinheiro"  
"Nós nos mudamos para este apartamento e nos recusamos a voltar para o orfanato... em poucos meses eles desistiram de nós"  
"Mas as coisas não foram assim tão fáceis por nós mesmos, nós recebemos muita ajuda da família Uchiha, mas um ano depois..."  
"Aquele ano foi caótico, eu tinha 13 anos quando tudo aconteceu, jovem, mas madura eu tenho que dizer... aconteceu muito rápido, foi horrível"  
"Kyuubi foi forçada a começar um trabalho de meio período, a sua relação com Sasuke mudou drasticamente e eu comecei a ganhar dinheiro com lutas de rua"  
"Quando Aniki finalmente completou 18 anos e conseguiu um emprego de tempo integral, as coisas começaram a ficar melhor... e ele se tornou legalmente responsável por nós"  
"Eu até me ofereci a ser responsável por Kaoru, Itachi e Sasuke"  
"Sasuke não teve muito a dizer, mas Itachi e Kaoru se recusaram. Os irmãos nem sequer foram para um orfanato por causa dos privilégios de ser Uchiha, mas isso não significa que foi mais fácil para eles. Eles tinham o dinheiro e a escolha a fazer, mas eles ainda estavam por si"  
"E para Kaoru..."  
"Bem, eu já estava por conta própria. Eu sabia que seria um fardo para vocês, então eu me recusei, foi melhor assim"  
"Dois anos depois, eu encontrei algumas fotos da Tsunade e Jiraya... Com isso, algumas memórias deles voltaram e eu comecei uma busca escondida por eles."  
"Ele me disse e nós os encontramos. Nós ligamos pra eles e eles não acreditaram em nós no começo"  
"Dissemos a eles para nos encontrar e foi quando nós te dissemos que íamos encontrar alguns velhos amigos dos nossos pais"  
"É por isso que suas reações foram tão engraçadas quando eles olharam para nós?"  
"É... eles não acreditavam em nós, mas quando nos viram, foi um choque e viram a verdade por trás das nossas palavras"  
"O resto você sabe... no final desse ano, nós viajamos com o Jii-chan e porque ele tem um grau de Literatura, ele foi seu professor"  
"E mesmo que seus métodos eram um pouco incomuns, você nunca aprendeu tanto em sua vida"  
"Incomuns? Ele me jogou em um precipício para me ensinar física! Ele roubou quase todo o meu dinheiro para me ensinar finanças e matemática! E ele me deu comida estragada para me ensinar biologia e química!"  
"Mas você aprendeu tudo isso... Eu acho que você é o único culpado, pois parece que você só compreende as coisas com esses métodos"  
"Que seja, acho que isso é tudo que vocês tem para me contar"  
"Sim e não"  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Você não pensou que é estranho eu saber tanto se quando isso aconteceu, ainda éramos muito jovens?"  
"Agora que você disse..."  
Nii-san se levantou e pegou uns livros.  
"A mamãe tinha um diário, é por isso que sabemos mais do que deveríamos"  
Ele me deu os livros e disse para ler um dia. Nee-san pegou outro livro escondido no armário e se sentou ao meu lado no chão. Ela abriu o livro, era um álbum de fotos, e não um livro.

"Estas são as minhas fotos favoritas, Baa-chan começou, o papai continuou e eu adicionei as recentes. Olha." [link]  
"Ok garoto, eu tenho certeza que foi um longo dia para você, então vá para a cama, já é tarde"  
"Você pode levar os livros com você, mas tente dormir moleque, já são 4 da manhã."  
"Tá"  
Eu dei aos três um abraço. Kaoru-neesan foi a único a me abraçar de volta, Kura-niisan beliscou meu nariz e Kyuu-neesan beijou meu nariz.  
"Boa Noite" eu disse feliz  
"Boa Noite garoto/pirralho/menino", responderam eles, ao mesmo tempo.  
No meu quarto, eu desmoronei na cama.  
Eu não dormiria, minha mente estava correndo a milhão, sofrendo com tanta informação em um só dia. Mas eu estava feliz, no fim de semana eu iria encontrar seus túmulos e lhes agradecer... por tudo.  
Abri o diário da minha mãe, o último.  
Ela perdeu um monte de dias, em uma das notas ela escreveu que tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Eu ri.  
Mamãe descreveu toda sua gravidez de mim.  
A primeira vez que escutou meu pequeno coração.  
Todas as náuseas que ela passou, porque, em suas palavras, o bebê se mexia muito.  
A primeira vez que chutei.  
Como eles decidiram me nomear depois que descobriram que eu era um menino. 'Naruto é o nome perfeito. Tenho certeza de que meu bebê vai crescer forte e feliz. O pai do Minato sugeriu quando estávamos comendo ramen, foi tão simples e nós imediatamente adoramos'  
Ela escreveu que ela estava gorda, mas meu pai sempre dizia que ela era lindaa.  
Ela não podia esperar para ver o meu rosto.  
Ela escreveu que Nii-san ficou um pouco ciumento, mas ele estava muito animado para ter um irmão e Nee-san disse que iria me tratar melhor do que suas bonecas.  
Bem, uma vez Nii-san me disse Kyuubi costumava decapitar suas bonecas, então eu não tinha certeza de como ela queria me tratar.  
A última página do diário incompleta foi a mais triste.  
"Querido diário ...  
Ontem à noite eu tive um sonho que me deixou preocupada. O sonho era muito real e eu sei que vai acontecer. Às vezes eu odeio a minha capacidade de prever nos sonhos, porque alguns sonhos são verdadeiros pesadelos.  
Eu sonhei com a carinha do meu bebê Naru, ele será a coisa mais fofa do mundo, mas parece que não serei capaz de vê-lo crescer. Alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer, eu sei. Algo que não posso evitar, mas eu posso parar quando chegar a hora, é o que eu sinto.  
A pior parte desse sonho era ver os meus filhos sozinhos no mundo. Eu não sei como isso vai acontecer, mas me corta o meu coração de alguma forma em saber que vai.  
Espero que isso não aconteça em breve.  
Tem apenas duas semanas pra chegada de Naruto, ele está se mexendo muito mais nos dias. Este menino simplesmente não pára, é como se ele estivesse lutando contra o mundo. Minato disse que provavelmente era um ninja em outra vida.  
Eu contei ao Minato sobre o meu sonho e ele ficou preocupado também, ele sempre me levou sério, nunca disse que era estúpido ou apenas um sonho, eu o amo. Eu só não o amao tanto quanto eu amo meus filhos, Kurama, Kyuubi e Naruto.  
Ele sugeriu que eu escrevesse uma carta a eles, se o pior acontecer, eles saberão de mim o quanto eu os amo. Mas eu decidi escrever aqui e agora. Aqui vamos nós.  
Kurama, Kyuubi e Naruto.  
Eu poderia dizer quão bons em tudo que vocês serão, mas isso não é verdade. Todo mundo é bom em algumas coisas e ruim em outras, então não se preocupem se vocês falharem. Não se esqueçam que ninguém é perfeito.  
Basta ser vocês mesmos e não se importarem se eles disserem que são loucos ou não são bons o suficiente. Eles apenas tem ciúmes que vocês podem ser quem vocês são. Eles disseram isso de mim e agora eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo inteiro.  
O importante é que tentem o seu melhor e nunca desistam, não importa o que vocês queiram ser. Sigam seus sonhos, sempre, não importa quão difícil possa parecer para chegar lá, não importa o quão tolo você pode parecer, se é um sonho, vale a pena.  
Eu sinceramente espero que vocês três se dem bem, não precisam ser beijar e abraçar o tempo todo só para mostrar para pessoas que vocês se importam. Os melhores beijos e abraços vem quando ninguém espera, eles vêm naturalmente. Vocês não tem que ser responsáveis pelas ações um do outro, mas por favor, cuidem sempre um do outro.  
Você são irmãos, sempre serão, é um vínculo inquebrável que eu tenho certeza que vocês já partilham. Eu posso sentir o amor e carinho que vocês tem um para o outro, mesmo com Naruto na minha barriga.  
Vocês não precisam se comportar o tempo todo e nunca gritar. É bom ser forte e dizer o que você pensa às vezes, mas isso não significa que precisa ser rude.  
Você terão suas brigas, todo mundo tem, não importa o quanto se amam. Portanto, tentem aprender com elas e sigam em frente, a melhor parte da briga é fazer as pazes.  
Como sua mãe, eu tenho que lhes dar algumas ordens.  
Comam alimentos saudáveis, estudem bastante, brinquem muito com seus amigos, mas não durmam muito tarde. NUNCA usem drogas. Vão devagar com as festas e álcool, e apenas quando você tiverem idade. E por último, se divertam, a vida é divertida, por isso riam, chorem, se apaixonem e apenas vivam.  
Eu não posso escrever todo o meu amor por você, mas eu sinceramente espero que vocês sempre saibam exatamente o quanto eu vou sentir falta de vocês e o quanto eu sinto muito.  
Me perdoem que eu não estarei com vocês quando vocês precisarem de mim.  
Me perdoem que eu não estarei lá para ajudar meu menino na lição de casa. Me desculpem que eu não estarei lá quando a minha menina se apaixonar. E eu sinto muito que eu não estarei lá quando o meu bebê dizer suas primeiras palavras.  
Me perdoem que eu estarei lá para vocês.  
Cresçam fortes e felizes, meus filhos.

O amor é a chave para a felicidade e lutar contra seus medos é a verdadeira força.  
Minato ama tanto vocês. Ele é tão orgulhoso de ser pai de vocês. Eu sei que ele daria sua vida para protegê-lo, pra lhes dar algum futuro.  
E eu amo vocês três com todo o meu coração. Eu amo tanto que dói.  
Nunca, nunca, nunca duvidem disso e nunca se esqueçam disso.  
Com muito, muito, muito amor, mamãe."  
Eu não sei quantas vezes eu li essa parte,de novo e de novo, eu chorei o todas as vezes.  
Então eu caí no sono com o livro nos meus braços.

POV da Kaoru  
Eu não dormiria.  
Nós continuamos conversando depois que Naruto foi para seu quarto. Nós teríamos que acordar em poucas horas, então por que se importar em ir dormir.  
Fiquei feliz que finalmente disseram a verdade pro menino, principalmente porque sua reação foi positiva. Ele não gritou nem os culpou, nem se sentiu confuso como temiam. Ele só aceitou.  
"Ok, Aniki como você está?"  
"Que diabos você está perguntando? Você tá com tanto sono?"  
"Com certeza, mas que seja. Eu me refiro ao moleque"  
"Hm"  
"Oh, ótimo, não responda. Eu estou aliviada... Kao, eu ainda estou brava que você não me contou primeiro sobre você e Aniki. Espera, o Itachi e a Hana sabem? Alguém sabe?"  
"Não, ninguém mais sabe. Eu vou dizer a eles amanhã e eu te contei logo que pude, tivemos muito em que pensar e nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa"  
Kurama grunhiu no sofá, ele estava envergonhado, mas fingiu estar bravo.  
"Vocês vão mesmo falar sobre isso?"  
"Claro, Aniki. Eu quero saber, você vai para seu quarto"  
Ele revirou os olhos e saiu bufando e resmungando maldições.  
"Agora que ele se foi eu posso te contar"  
"Como foi?"  
"Bem ...  
_Flashback  
Como sempre, eu e Kurama estavamos no meu apartamento, tínhamos jantado fora e alugado um filme que não assistimos no final. Ele parecia um pouco inquieto e eu perguntei se ele estava bem. Ele disse que tinha algo a ver com seu trabalho, então eu deixei passar. Nós nos sentamos para assistir ao filme, mas sua perna não parava de se mexer e estava realmente me irritando. "Kura, o que há de errado? E não se atreva a mentir para mim". Ele não disse nada, mas se levantou e pegou seu IPod no bolso, ele escolheu uma música e me disse para ouvir, parecia sério então eu fiz. A canção... *_

_Forever can never be long enough for me _

_Feel like I've had long enough with you _

_Forget the world now we won't let them see _

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted _

_Love has surely shifted my way _

_Marry Me _

_Today and every day _

_Marry Me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say _

_Hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me _

_Feel like I am close enough to you _

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you _

_And you're beautiful _

_Now that the wait is over _

_And love and has finally shown her my way _

_Marry me _

_Today and every day _

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me _

_You'll always be _

_Happy by my side _

_I promise to _

_Sing to you _

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me _

_Today and everyday _

_Marry me _

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_Say you will _

_Mm-hmm _

_Say you will _

_Marry me _

_Mm-hmm_

_Eu não podia acreditar. Era sério? Ele estava realmente fazendo isso?  
Ele tirou os fones do meu ouvido e tirou um colar do bolso, com um anel de pingente._

_"Gostou da música? Sim ou não?"  
Olhei para ele, ele tentou esconder, mas eu poderia a ansiedade em seus olhos.  
Tomei suas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas.  
"Sim"  
Fim do flashback_  
"Uau, eu não tinha idéia que Aniki poderia ser tão... Eu não tinha ideia de que ele poderia fazer algo assim!"  
"Sim, eu também não... Depois disso falamos sobre a mudança e decidimos algumas coisas"  
Nós continuamos conversando até o sol nascer.  
Kyuubi foi ao quarto do menino para desligar o alarme e ligou pra escola pra dizer que ele não se sentia bem e iria faltar. Ela era uma boa irmã.  
Ela deixou um bilhete para ele e fomos para Akatuski. Kurama nos levou e foi para seu trabalho. Mais um dia e eu já estava sentindo um lixo.


End file.
